


Moon Prince

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band), Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you though you knew every about your family and who you are?</p><p>Well, lucky you because today is my eighteen birthday and when my world was literally turned upside down. What I though I knew about myself and my family was the 100% truth and that I knew every single thing about our family but it wasn't the true far from it. What I learnt on my birthday was just that start before it got even crazy then that.....trust me even I am still wondering if I am going wake up to tomorrow and find that this was just one of my crazy dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Any way....</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to my life...the life of Niall Horan......I mean Niall Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is my first story & chapter here on this site so I am very nervous and I hope you will enjoy this story. I just want you to let you know that this story is based on Sailor Moon but my version of Sailor Moon & with both 1D and the Wanted instead of Sailor Moon cast and twists that are not in the original Sailor Moon story. 
> 
> 00Q007Narry

"Happy 17th Birthday Niall!!!!"

Niall grinned as he went in to the living room seeing both his parents, his brother and his friends all standing there with large smiles on their faces. He went over to everyone and hugged them before spying his presents in a large pile on and around the living room table so he sat down on the sofa getting ready to open up his birthday present.

"Before you open your present Niall..." his father started to say before he was cut off with his mum coming in with his shamrock shaped birthday cake and starting to sing 'Happy Birthday' which was joined in by his family and friends, she placed the cake in front of Niall.

"Happy 18th Birthday sweetheart and make a wish," his mum said before placing a kiss on his forehead which made Niall to smile before close his eyes and blew out his birthday as he blew out the candle Niall though _**'I wish of someone to love me forever'**_. Niall then took the knife that was lying on the side of the cake and started cutting cake pieces for him and his family before placing them on a plate and passing them around. As they eat Niall opened his present one by one and if the person or people who had given him his present then he would hug them and say thank you. He had received books, clothes, money and a lot more but now his was opening his last present from his parents which turned out to be a car key.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Going outside Niall," his mum said so out he went and gasped in shock there sat next to his parent and his brother car in the drive was a white Mini with a Irish shamrock engraved on the roof of the mini. When Niall recovered from the shock of his new car Niall ran to his parent and give both a massive hug.

"Thank you sooooooo much mum, dad. I love my new car!!!" Niall said excitedly then hugged them again and kiss their cheeks.

"No problem Niall."

"Thank you guys for this amazing birthday party it was the best one ever!!!" Niall shouted which caused everyone to laugh.

~~~~~~~

Niall flopped down on the sofa he was excused and he was glad that guests had gone home so it just his parents, brother and him left because as much as he enjoyed the party now he just want to sit down to watch a film and eat something. Niall headed into the kitchen and started to make popcorn for the movie when the popcorn was done he headed into the TV room place the bowl of popcorn on the table before heading to the shelf where all their DVDs were to choose what he would bee seeing. Niall decided he was going to watch Star Trek so he placed the DVD into the X-box 360 before sitting down on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn and started to watch the movie. Half away through the film both of his parent came in to the TV room then sat down in the sofa next Niall then Niall's dad took the remote and paused the movie.

"Niall, we need to talk to you about something important," his dad said to Niall who turned to face his parents.

"No problem Niall."

"Thank you guys for this amazing birthday party it was the best one ever!!!" Niall shouted which caused everyone to laugh. ~~~~~~~ Niall flopped down on the sofa he was excused and he was glad that guests had gone home so it just his parents, brother and him left because as much as he enjoyed the party now he just want to sit down to watch a film and eat something. Niall headed into the kitchen and started to make popcorn for the movie when the popcorn was done he headed into the TV room place the bowl of popcorn on the table before heading to the shelf where all their DVDs were to choose what he would bee seeing. Niall decided he was going to watch Star Trek so he placed the DVD into the X-box 360 before sitting down on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn and started to watch the movie. Half away through the film both of his parent came in to the TV room then sat down in the sofa next Niall then Niall's dad took the remote and paused the movie.

"Niall, we need to talk to you about something important," his dad said to Niall who turned to face his parents.

"Sure," Niall said then his mum passed him a white envelope which had Niall rewritten on in very fancy way when Niall turned the letter around there was a golden wax seal and pressed into the seal was a crescent.

"What this?"

"Well, you see Niall.....this is no easy way to say this but you are adopted," his mother said to Niall and Niall sat there in shock.

"Niall say something."

"What!?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Previously:**

**"Well, you see Niall.....this is no easy way to say this but you are adopted," his mother said to Niall and Niall sat there in shock.**

**"Niall say something."**

**"What!?"** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Maura and Bobby turned around to come face to face with a shocked Greg who just stood there looking from his parents to Niall and back. They sighed they knew that it might have been better to have told Greg before Niall but they decided against it. They knew that this was going to be hard on both boys when they were going to tell them the truth about Niall being adopted. Niall was still in shock at news that he was adopted and that family were not his true family that he always thought he knew.

"Greg, come in and sit down so we can explain everything," Maura said to her eldest son who slowly walked to the sofa and sat down next his brother...well adopted brother.

"You see we know that we shouldn't have hidden that you were adopted Niall but we thought it would be easier for you as you grow up to believe that you were our own child. We know that it was wrong of us but please forgive us Niall and we also want you to know we love just as much as Greg even though you’re not son in blood you still are our son," Bobby pleaded Niall hoping that Niall would understand what they did was what they thought was best for him.

"I forgive give you guys and I see were you have come from but that doesn't mean I agree with what you did," Niall said before being shocked at what he said he never something so diplomatic in his life and were did that come from. Greg and his parents stared at him when he was finished they had never hear Niall talk like the way he just did.

"Where did you adopt me from?"

"We didn't find you Niall, you were left on our door wrapped in a blanket that have Niall sewn into the corner of the blanket edge and there were two envelopes. One was a letter to use tell to adopt you and give the second envelop on your eighteen birthday," Maura told Niall who nodded before opening the envelope when he had open the envelope there slide out was a gold brooch the was attach to a golden chain which was a shape flat circle it had a crescent engrave into it with a white circle next to it on the edge of the brooch were a green, blue, red and yellow crystals. Niall stared at the necklace it was pretty but a bit girly however it must have something to do with his true family so he put it on.

"What a pretty necklace but no offence brother but isn't it a bit girly?"

"It maybe be girly Greg but this necklaces is the only connection I have to my real parents so I think I will wear it even though it is girly," Niall said before place a kiss on the brooch for letting it dropping then Niall said goodnight to his parents and brother before heading to bed so he can have a good night sleep before school tomorrow.

_There was a shadow standing in the distance when the shadow started to walk towards him before stopping right in front of him and pulled him into a hug then leant down and kissed him on his lips._ _"I will always protect you and keep you safe no matter what my love. I love you and never forget it and I will always be in your heart," the shadow said to him while place a shadowy hand on his chest before kissing him on the lips then turned away and ran. "Nooo!!!!! Don't go!! Don't leave me!!!! I love you..." he found himself shouted before running after the shadowy figure and while he was running he could hear someone shouting._ _"Celene, my child!!!....please don't!!!!!......NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

  
Niall jerked to an up right before rubbing his head 'that was the weirdest dream I have ever had' Niall thought and for once in his life Niall wondered if his dream meant anything before sighing it could but right now he had to get ready for school. When he was done he saw that the time was only eight o'clock too early to go to school since it was only a five minute walk from his house even after he eat his breakfast so he decided to wait for when his mother would come in so he lied down on his bed and thought about **_'who his real parents were and why did they leave him on a door step?'_** Niall was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his mother had come into his room to wake him up.

"Good morning Niall, as good it is to you see up and ready for school so early I must ask  you, why are you up so early?" Maura ask while Niall sat up after she had interrupting his thoughts about his real parents.

"Have a weird dream that all mum."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No thank, I am fine thanks."

Well I go make breakfast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall sighed how was he going to tell Josh his best friend that he was adopted and that he had no clue who his real parents where this made Niall sighed again while hold his rucksack's straps to calm him down. Suddenly Niall heard a loud hurt meow. **_'A cat?'_**   Niall though before heading down the side alley where he heard the sound came from when Niall came closer to the sound he saw some small boy bugging at white cat.

"Hey!!! Leave that cat alone!" Niall yelled at the small boys which caused they to look frightened of Niall before them ran off. Niall slowly walked towards the cat who was just staring at Niall when Niall was an arm length from the cat he noticed that the cat had a plaster on it forehead. **_'Huh! That weird why would a cat have a plaster on its forehead. Oh well, let me just take it the plaster off'_** Niall thought while starting to peeling of the plaster from the cat's forehead to reveal a golden crescent on the cat which caused the cat to freeze before jumping on a tree branch the onto the wall this surprised Niall before he caught view of the time on his watch. **_'Shit!!!!! I am going to be late if I don't run to school no'_** Niall thought before dashing off toward school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight you are adopted?" Josh asked as they started to walk from school to go home.

"Yeah, they found me on their doorstep so they adopted me."

"Woah!!!! That must have been a shock when they told you that they adopted you."

"Yeah..."

"Well, you still my best friend Nialler you not getting rid of me so easily," Josh told Niall bring him into a fierce hug grinning.

"Thanks Joshie."

"So do you have any clue who you're real parents are?"

  
"Nahh!! Not really except they left this necklace for me," Niall said while taking out his necklace from under his shirt to show Josh who took and pulled slowly toward him so he could get a better view.

"It very pretty and I can understand why you are wearing it even though it is girly," Josh said chuckling which made Niall playful hit Josh on the arm.

"I know it girly," Niall said with a pout then put his necklace back under his shirt with a sigh.

"Let's talk about some more cheerful before I cried from all this sadness," Josh said and Niall laughing, it was so like Josh not too serious of too long.

"Sure," Niall said  before going back to his thoughts as they walked down the road that lead to both their houses . Niall was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was about to walk straight into a stranger nor did he hear Josh call him to watch out until he bumped into the stranger and fall down onto his bum. When Niall had come out of the shock of falling he started apologising to the stranger. 

"I am so sorry!! I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice were I was going," Niall apologised which caused the stranger to chuckle.

"You must have been very deep in thought then," the stranger said while Niall was staring at the handsome stranger in front of him. He was taller then both Niall and Josh, he was lean but had defined muscles, he had curly brown hair and beautiful emerald green  he could have sworn he seen those eyes before but he couldn't remember where.

"Yeah!" Niall nervously chuckled when suddenly the stranger reached out his hand to Niall.

"Now I can't leave you to sit there on the ground all today," the stranger said so Niall took his hand and the stranger helped him up onto his feet."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I got to go but I hope we meet again," the stranger said before walking off.

"Me too," Niall whispered and Josh just grinned at Niall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall was exhausted after doing his history essay and he looked at the time it was eleven o'clock. **_'Woah!!'_** It later then he original though. Well it time for be now so he had a less chance to get bags under his eyes so Niall went to bed before turning his bedside light off.

Niall suddenly woke up when he heard a creak like something was being opened but he saw that his bedroom door was still closed. **_'Huh, odd?'_** Niall thought when he now felt a breeze so he around to his window and saw the cat that he saved before taken off the plaster standing there just staring at him with the window open. **_'How? How did that cat manage to open the window? And why was it just staring at him'_** Niall though looking at the cat in confusion.

"Hello Niall."

****

**_'Shit!! It spoke!'_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that is the second chapter done!!
> 
> If you can please leave a comment and tell me what you think but not too rude or full of hate because it a yaoi story.
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> 00Q007 Narry
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter Three

_**Previously** _

_**'How? How did that cat manage to open the window? And why was it just staring at him'**_ **_Niall though looking at the cat in confusion._**

**_"Hello Niall."_ **

_**'Shit!! It spoke!'** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_"_ You spoke," Niall said staring at the cat the who had spoken while move from his bed and just standing away from his bed when the cat stepped on to his bed.

"Of course."

"I am must be crazy or dreaming because cats don't speak," Niall said before rubbing his eye and pinching his skin which cause him to wince in pain at the pinch

"Well, I do speak....my name is Lou and I have been look for you Niall for a very long time. You are the chosen one and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I was not completely sure that it was you the first time we meet but I have been watching you and have conclude that you’re the Sailor Scout of the Moon," Lou told Niall before giggles softly while Niall looked at her with wide shocked eye the whole time she was talking.

"No way, I can't be this Sailor Scout of Moon I am just a normal boy with a normal life," Niall said while shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing....’ ** _me a scout of Moon? As if!! What the hell was the cat on about?'_** Niall though.

"You don't believe me...well, then I just have to prove it you Niall. On you seventeen birthday did you not receive in an envelope and inside a necklace?"

"Yes, I did," Niall told Lou surprised that she knew about the necklace so he pulled the necklace out from under his top.

"That necklace is not just any old piece of jewellery...you see as you are Sailor Moon sworn to protect the Prince of the Moon and there are now powerful evil forces here on Earth. That brooch on that chain is very special because it will help you to fight the evil forces that are here on Earth. You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when you come face to face with it also you can't be afraid of it either."

"Sure...Sure whatever you say Lou," Niall said laughing because he still believed that he was dreaming.

"This is no joking matter Niall Horan this is very serious and I will prove how serious.....so repeat after me Niall. Moon Prism Power."

" **Moon Prism Power!"** Niall repeated after Lou and suddenly he was surrounded with white light when as soon as it had come it had disappeared. Niall quickly head for wardrobe and opened the wardrobe door to see what had happened to him when he saw what was he was wearing he gasped. He was wearing red boots with white trim at the top of the boot & with a gold crescent moon on the white trim, royal blue trousers with a red belt & a crescent moon belt buckle & a white short sleeved top with the same blue as the trouser on the sailor collar, white hand gloves with red trim at the wrist of the glove & on his forehead was a tiara with a red ruby in the middle of the tiara and sword as long as Niall’s arm that was attached to his waist.

“What the hell am I wearing?!!!” Niall exclaimed when he was finished staring at the outfit that he was wearing.

“You are wearing the Sailor Moon scout uniform it different for each one of you.”

“What do you men ‘each one of you’?”

“You didn’t really think you were the only sailor scout did you?”

“Well, I don’t know haven’t real thought about it since you just told me about it”

“Yes well you’re not the only sailor scout there are four more inner scouts, they are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.”

“Where are they?”

“I don’t know where they are but I know that they have not been woke up yet so we will have to find them but right now as I was come here to your house I sense something bad happening in a jewellery not so far from here so let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

     When they came closer to the jewellery store Niall could feel the hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up and a small shiver passed through his body. **_‘Yep! There was definitely something ominous looming around here,’_** Niall thought while standing in front of the jewellery shop before opening the door of the jewellery shop. He stared in horror at what standing there in the jewellery there was what looked like old woman but her skin had a lot more wrinkles then a normal elderly people, he could see bones poking out from his skin, she had wavy chocolate hair, her eyes turned back with yellow/red pupils on her forehead she had a big red scar and she was wear a long dress with sleeves that ended at her elbow. She was squeezing on a girl’s neck who couldn’t be more than sixteen years old at least with a sneer on her face and around them lying around on the shop floor were other customers that had gone into the store on that day.

Niall saw the woman was talking to the girl while still squeezing her neck whereas the girl was trying to break free but it was becoming harder and harder as she was losing oxygen and not being able to breathe as normal. Niall was scared he want so much to save the girl but he had now weapon to help and he was neither was he any good in combat.

“Don’t think Niall Horan but follow your heart and you will know what to do in this situation,” Lou said to Niall as if she was reading his mind and Niall stared confused at the cat, ‘ ** _how the hell would that help him on what I should do_** ,’ Niall thought with a sigh ‘ ** _Here goes nothing_**.’

“Hey you there leave that girl alone and everyone else in this store,” Niall shouted at the woman to turned her head so that it was facing Niall and glared at Niall for interrupting her.

“What’s that?”

“I said let them go!!”

“And who are you? And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I am Sailor Moon, guardian of the moon and protector of the people on Earth. I am here to defend and protect these people of Earth against you,” Niall declared to the women… ** _‘Where the fudge did that sentence come from. Oh well, no time to think about that now.’_**

“Sailor Moon, never heard of you and I am sure I will never here about you or from you ever again. A raise my child to protect me and the powers of the Negaforce,” the women called out raising her hands up before floating up above everyone. Niall stood there frozen when all the people like zombies in the store except for the little girl that the women just was holding stood up and faced him then started moving towards him. ** _‘Shit!! What that I am going to do now?’_** Niall thought while the people in the store got closer and closer towards him.

They tried to grab him or jump on to Niall but he managed to clumsily dodge them each time there were even a few close calls which cause a few bruised but he managed to get away from them when suddenly Niall didn’t notice that one of the people had managed to hit him in the chest which sent Niall falling to the ground on his bottom near a wall which caused him to wince in pain before finally noticing with a sigh a bruises that was on his left arm.

“How am I going to defeat her Lou?” Niall asked Lou who had managed to get to him without being stepped on or noticed while Niall was eyeing both the woman and the people before stand up.

“As I said before Niall follow your heart and instinct it won’t let you down.”

 ** _‘Follow my heart and instinct,’_** Niall though before closing his eyes, **_‘follow my heart and instinct….I can hear my body calling out….my body, no…it’s my heart that is calling out to me to stop this evil.’_** Niall opened his eyes he now knew what he was meant to do so he held the tiara where the ruby was and took it off when it turned into a white light disk.

“ **Moon Tiara Magic!!** ” Niall shout before throwing the disk like a Frisbee towards the old woman.

“Nooooooooo!!” the old woman screamed out before the disk collided into here and causing a bright light to appear which made Niall to close his eyes to shield it from the light when Niall opened his eyes again he saw that everyone in the store had fallen to the ground again. Niall headed to where he saw a pile of sand which was all that was left of the old women. ‘I did that? Wow!’ Niall thought looking at the heap of sand before it disappeared out of thin air.

“Well done Niall!! You did it.”

“Woah!! I can’t believe I just did that. What will happened to these people now?”

“Well now that the evil has been defeated they are out of the trance and they believe everything that happened was just a dream they had will sleeping.”

“Oh good.”

“Let’s head home,” Lou told Niall who nodded and they left the store if they had turned and look and at the big window behind them they would have seen a dark figure standing before the glass window.”

“Well Done Niall!! I am looking forward to seeing you again,” the figure said before disappearing away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At school everyone was talking about the disturbance that happened at the jewellery and how no one knows exactly what had happened.

“Hey Niall, you not going to believe this but my mum, sister and I had the same strange dream last night that we were attack by these dreadful monster when this handsome warrior named Sailor Moon saved us,” Molly said beaming with happiness.

“What!! Are you kidding me? I had the same dream.”

“Me too!” said other girl which cause them to gasp in shock and surprise.

“Woah!! That weird…very weird. Isn’t that weirdest Niall? Niall?” Molly said as the girls looked down at Niall who had folded his arms on the table and had his head resting on top of his arms.

“Hey you guys! Could you please keep it down? I was up late last night and I just need a bit more sleep,” Niall said before yawning with his hand in front of this mouth and then resting his head back on his arms.

“Night guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter three done!! Yippee!!
> 
> Hope you like it and please leave a comment if you can.
> 
> 00Q007 Narry
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter Four

_**Previously** _

**_“Hey you guys! Could you please keep it down? I was up late last night and I just need a bit more sleep,” Niall said before yawning with his hand in front of this mouth and then resting his head back on his arms._ **

**_“Night guys.”_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

It been two weeks since Niall learnt that he was Sailor Moon and the incident in the jewellery store happened since then there had been a few other incident there was the love radio station that was only on at midnight. The girls & women would write in love letter to the Love Line and a luckily few would have their letters read out on air and they would then be sent in return a flower as a ‘romance prize’ as the radio called it. Their teacher English teacher Miss Jonas & Sophie a girl in Niall’s class had both had their letters read and received a flower from the Love Line and suddenly they both could blearily keep their eyes so they were sent to hospital. Luckily Niall and Lou had managed to sense something bad about the Love Line so they went to investigate and found that no one at the station know that it existed therefore they decided to go at night to the station when the Love Line was on air to see if they could find anything then which they did. They found out that they Negaverse was behind the Love Line and Niall managed to defeat the monster & came face to face with the head of the operation Lucas. They had battled on the roof but Lucas was too powerful for Niall and at one point Niall thought that Lucas was going to kill him but luckily someone had managed to save in time by throwing a dagger at Lucas which missed him but caused Lucas to disappeared into thin air. Niall still had no idea who saved him but he was gratefully to whoever did try to save him.

The next incident was the gym were Niall would go once in a while with his best friend Josh, they both decided on going to the gym on Saturday to work out when they were there they noticed four girls from their class there Lucy, Sophie, Molly and Vivian who never going to the gym ever. Josh asked them why they were at the gym and Vivian replied that they here to lose weight and get slim. This caused both Josh and Niall to roll their eyes at the silliness of the girls because they were all perfectly slim and didn’t need to lose any more weight at all but they knew that the girls wouldn’t listen to them so they just left them alone. The next day Niall had bumped into both the girl who look exhausted and Miss Jonas who look both exhausted and anorexic which confused Niall so he told Lou about. While Niall went to the gym Lou stumbled on some pods and saw that Negaforce was using it to drain energy so Lou rushed to Niall and told him what she found. After fighting four heavy weightier males Niall managed to destroy the pods with his tiara which brought the heavy weightier out of their traces and gave back the energy that was taken from the people who went into the pods.

Last incident that happened was that big celebrity called Rita was apparently looking for two new co-star who would star in Rita’s next movie, everyone can audition the only requirements were that they were sixteen & over and that they had to audition in pairs this caused people to go crazy with excitement over the audition which were to be held on Thursday evening at the theatre. Niall and Josh were going to the audition together before they had a fight and Josh decide to go to the audition with another of his friend Fred which made Niall miserable. Niall had tried to get Lou to do the audition with him but she snapped at him and told him that she wouldn’t do something so foolish because they had better things to do like fight the Negaforce that some silly audition which cause Niall to cry. Niall ran away and bumped into to the emerald eye boy he bumped into before they got talking and the guy had managed to cheer Niall up a lot, he even learnt the guy’s name Harry Styles which caused Niall to sigh with happiness that a handsome guy like Harry would want to talk to him.  The next day at study period everyone was so excited that they had got to the next round of the audition which were to be held at the same place on Saturday so Niall said they he would be there to cheer them on. On Saturday Niall went to the theatre and both Niall & Lou thought it was strange that the theatre looked like it was closed and that there was no one there but they managed to get in by the side door of the theatre. When in the theatre Niall noticed that Rita looked like one of the monsters he had fought before so he transformed into Sailor Moon. Niall battled with the monster and defeated it saving everyone from the Negaforce. No one remembered what happened not even Rita who was found knock out in her bath tub in her mansion home.

As well as all that happening Niall received and new gadget from Lou that helps him to disguise himself which helped him when breaking into the radio station. Niall and Lou relationship was slowly growing but they had a few fight & tiffs and sometimes Lou still believes that Niall not taking his Sailor Moon business seriously as he should whereas Niall believe that Lou is being too harsh with him but all in all they were fine. Then Niall has been have more strange dreams that made no sense to him so he decide to get a book and write each dream he had down.

~~~~~

_The shadow figure was there again stand in front of him and bowed at him before hold out his hand._

_“May I have this dance?”_

_“Yes you may,” Niall replied taking the stranger’s hand as they danced together Niall never felt more safe and loved then he did with this stranger._

“Hey Niall, did you hear about the new student that joining our school from Stein’s Academy?” Josh asked Niall who shacks his head.

“No, I have heard but isn’t Stein’s Academy like one of hardest secondary school to get into?”

“His names is Liam Payne and yes Stein’s Academy is one of the hardest secondary school to get into,” Fred told them as he began get his things from his locker.

“Look that must be him,” Josh said and they all turned towards Liam to take a look at the new guy. Liam was definitely taller than Josh, Fred and Niall he had broad shoulders, darker skin then Niall, chocolate brown eyes and hair, he was simple a hunk. Josh and Fred keep quietly discussing about Liam Payne and why he had changed school to this school from Stein’s Academy. Niall was think about to introduce himself to Liam and maybe even be friends with Liam but he was a bit intimidated by Liam.

~~~~~~~

On the way home he saw that Liam was walking the same way as him maybe now him could talk to Liam without anyone to distract him when suddenly Niall saw Lou jump onto Liam’s shoulder which shocked Niall since she never do it before. As Niall walk closer to the now stationary Liam he could hear what Liam was saying to Lou.

“Hello there kitty, you gave me a bit of a freight jumping onto my shoulders like that,” Liam said to Lou before stroking under Lou’s chin making her purr.

“Well, aren’t you a cute it kitty cat. I wonder where you got your crescent moon from but that doesn’t matter you still adorable.” Liam said to Lou who suddenly started shaking her head like she was trying to snap out of something then jumped down and walked quickly over to Niall who bent down to pick Lou up before heading to Liam.

“Hey Liam, I hope Lou didn’t bother you?”

“No, she did bother me only gave me a freight when she jumped on my shoulders.”

“Sorry about that Lou usually doesn’t do that at all.”

“No worries,”

“So you just moved here?”

“Yes, we moved here on Saturday.”

“Well if you want this weekend I could show you around our town?”

“Sure that would be great.”

“Well, here my number and you can text or call me any time. Here my house so see you tomorrow at school Li.”

“See you at school Ni,” Liam said before Niall waved to Liam and went into his house. Niall headed straight to his room to do his homework before the rest of the family came home. Two hours late Niall was finished with all his homework and headed down to the kitchen for some snacks when he saw a posted note on the fridge that read;

_‘Dear Niall,_

_Your father and I have been invited to a formal dinner events by his work so we want be home till late and your brother is stay over at a friend’s house so your home alone tonight. I have left some chicken wings in the fridge so all you need to do is put it in the oven._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum’_

When the dinner was done Niall decided to go and watch a film whilst eating his dinner. As he was watch Fawlty Towers Lou come in and laid down on the sofa next to Niall while staring at Niall so Niall took the remote & paused the series.

“Why are you staring at me like that Lou?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Don’t lie Lou.”

“I don’t want you near that Liam kid.”

“Why? I like him he seems a decent guy.”

“I believe he is work with the Negaforce,” Lou told Niall and Niall burst out laughing.

“Liam working for the Negaforce that is the most ridicules thing I ever heard that like say that I am straight. No way is Liam with the bad guys I refuse to believe that Lou,” Niall said before starting the series again and continue to watch Fawlty Towers. Lou sighed she understood were Niall was coming from because when she saw Liam he didn’t seem like a bad guy but she had sensed the Negaforce on Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has reading this story and thank you for the kudos & comment it made me very happy!!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> More Liam and Harry as well as finding out if Liam is working with the Negaforce or not
> 
> Till next time people,
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter Five

_There was a shadow standing in the distance when the shadow started to walk towards him before stopping right in front of him and pulled him into a hug then leant down and kissed him on his lips. "I will always protect you and keep you safe no matter what my love. I love you and never forget it and I will always be in your heart," the shadow said to him while place a shadowy hand on his chest before kissing him on the lips then turned away and ran. "Nooo!!!!! Don't go!! Don't leave me!!!! I love you..." he found himself shouted before running after the shadowy figure and while he was running he could hear someone shouting. "Celene, my child!!!....please don't!!!!!......NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly felt himself jumping from what seem to be a balcony he reached out his hand to the shadow of the figure who entwined their hands together in that moment everything seemed to stand still. He felt love, safety and complete like he found the other part of his soul even if everything seemed hopeless now._

Niall was walking in town since lesson was cancelled because both heat and the light were not function properly so the school decide to send the pupils home. Normally Niall and Josh be together but now Josh has a girlfriend so he was with her. _**‘Oh, how I wish for a boyfriend,’**_ Niall thought before someone bumped into Niall causing Niall to stumble and was fall down but like someone else manage to grab Niall to stop his fall.

“Thank for stopping me from falling...you see someone bumped into me…and I didn’t notice until I start to fall because I was lot in my thought,” Niall randomly babbled to the stranger not look up from his shoes.

“Well, well, well, what are we going to do with you Niall with your head in the clouds all the time?”

 “Harry?!” Niall said in surprise jolting his head up to see that it was indeed Harry standing in front of him, Harry was wearing a beanie hat, white top with a red checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots.

“Well, I am glad to hear that you remember my name,” Harry smirked and winked at Niall which cause Niall to blush.

“I am so sorry of bumping into you like that again, is there something I can do to make it up for bumping into you?”

“Well, how about you make it up to me by going to Mistletoe Café for something to drink and eat?”

“I think that would be reasonable,” Niall agreed so they headed to the nearest café called Mistletoe Café, Mistletoe Café for those of you who have never hear about the café was a café that student hot spot there were hardly any adults who went into the café unless they were parents of a student(s) or they had been student been to the schools that went to the café. The café had comfy chairs & sofa, there were two sections to the café one was area were the student could work in peace while eating & drink or the other were the student could mill about & have a bit of a chit chat and the price at the café were feasible for students. Niall and harry sat down in one of the sofas when a waitress with red hair and brown eyes came over to take their order.

“Welcome to Mistletoe Café, I am Annie you waitress for today. Would you like to order now or you like to sometime to look at the menu?”

“I ready know what I would like,” Niall said with a smile while noticing that Annie was trying to get Harry’s attention but Harry didn’t seemed to notice.

“I just have the same as Niall is have.”

“Ok then I guess that would be two mint hot chocolate.”

“Two mint hot chocolate coming right up,” Annie said looking annoyed at Harry before leaving them which caused Niall to laugh.

“What so funny?”

“Annie was trying to get your attention.”

“She was?”

“Yes, did you not notice?”

“No, I didn’t notice,” Harry said then there was silence between but not an uncomfortable silence or an award silence when Annie came back with their drinks before leaving again.

“So why are you not at school Niall?”

“The school cancelled lessons today because of the trouble with the electricity and heating in school.”

“Ah!”

“What are you doing here in Ireland Harry?”

“I am now a gap year and got a job at a bakery but today is my day off.”

“So what are going to study at University after your gap year?”

“Politics and Economics.”

“So you would like to become a MP or something in those lines?”

“Nahh!! Just thought it would be interesting subjects to study.”

They sat getting to know each other and after a while they order something it eat before carrying talking. Niall was surprised the way he was talking to Harry or how he felt around Harry, he never been so at ease or comfortable with anyone one before…wait that not quite right he had felt the same when he was talking to Liam but not with Josh…well…it was hard to say. Sometimes he felt like it was déjàvu like when he first bumped into Harry and looked into those emerald green eyes before but other times he felt it was sometime more than just déjà vu, it was something deeper. It confused Niall, it intrigued Niall and it scared Niall.

“Niall, are you alright?” Harry asked bringing Niall out of his thoughts.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Niall asked confused.

“Well, maybe because I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes but knowing you were lost in thoughts yet again,” Harry said with a chuckle causing Niall to blush again which caused Harry to smirk.

“Sorry.”

“No problem, I think it quite cute,” Harry said before he mobile went off and Harry got it out to see the message then he sighed.

“One of the workers at the bakery has called off sick so they one short and called me in to take the shift.”

“Oh, when do have go?”

“Now, I am sorry?”

“It not a problem, I understand.”

“Thank for the drinks and food, see you later and I will make it up by a date together this Friday,” Harry said while standing up and took Niall’s right hand a placed a kiss on his knuckles before winking then head out of the café. Niall with his beating faster than normal, his cheeks still red and his hand were Harry had just held and kissed was before dropping his hand back down. Niall looked down at his hot chocolate mug then over to were Harry had just sat when he noticed something written on a napkin that Harry had not used so he took and placed it in front of him so he could see what it said call me and then Harry’s mobile number with a wink face at the end. Niall beamed and carefully folded before placing it into his jacket pocket then went to pay the bill.

After he paid the bill he headed home where he went straight to his bedroom then he put on his IPod and played ‘Black and Blue’ while lying on his bed and think about lunch with Harry. When the song finished his phone buzzed and he picked up his phone to see who it was.

 **Li:** Busy?

 **Ni:** Nope

 **Li:** What to come over?

 **Ni:** Sure, just text me the address.

 **Li:** Will do.

**~~~~~~~**

“So what have you been doing since we let out of school?” Liam asked Niall who blushes and look down at his feet.

“Let me guess you bumped into Harry?” Liam asked Niall who snapped his head up towards Liam who smirked.

“How did you know?”

“So I am right then. Well, that easy even though I don’t know you for a long time I have only seen you blush when you have talked about Harry so it must but him.”

“Oh.”

“So what happened between you two?” Liam asked Niall so told everything that happened when he was with Harry.

“Well, congratulation Niall it seems you soon going to have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, so what have you been doing?”

“Homework and studying.”

“Ahh!”

“Let’s watch a movie together.”

“Let’s me guess…..Toy Story?”

“Of course.” Liam said

~~~~~~

Niall was just put away his homework finished so that if there were more monster to fight he wouldn’t be fallen behind then Niall walked onto the balcony in front of his big window and stared up into the sky where the moon and the stars were. Niall sighed ever since he first transformed into Sailor Moon his personality changed. He start take lesson more seriously, less goofing off and more focused on his homework which pleased his parent and teacher extremely. **_‘Why is everything so confusing? What is with the dreams? Are they trying to tell me something? And if so what?’_** Niall thought to himself when suddenly he mobile rang as Niall picked it up he saw it was Liam calling.

“Hello Liam,” Niall said but all he could heard were crash and heavy breathing before….

“Niall, are you there?”

“Yes, I am here Liam. Is something wrong?”

“Yes, there someone attacking us like a weird monster, please I need you come and help me.”

“I will, where are you Li?”

“I am at the Bridget’s Centre in the computer section.”

“Ok, I am coming,” Niall said then ended the call before he started to get dress to go and help Liam.

“Lou.”

“Yes, Niall.”

“Liam is in trouble and I have feeling it the Negaverse.”

“I will come with you.”

When they had arrived at the Bridget’s Centre Niall took out the transformation pen that Lou and he asked the pen to disguise to a teacher. Niall was wearing black shoe,khaki pants, blue shirt that had the top two buttons opened and black ran ban reading glasses with normal lenses not prescriptive lenses. Niall and Lou hurried into the building when they came in they hear a bang and growl so they quickly headed in the direction were the sound came from when they came to the place they were sure they heard the sounds came from Niall opened the door to the room before going in. Inside they room Niall saw all the students fast sleep but then he noticed that a monster was holding Liam’s head next to the computer screen facing them and Niall saw that a mark had appeared on Liam’s forehead which caused Lou to gasp.

“What wrong Lou?”

“Liam is not from the Negaverse he is one of us.”

“I told that Liam was not on the bad side but how do you know he is on our side?”

“You see that mark on his forehead the no normal mark that is the mark of Sailor Mercury.”

“Sailor Mercury?”

“Yes, Sailor Mercury or Sailor of Justice and Wisdom or Soldier of Water and Intelligence to name a few. Liam is like you but you are Sailor of the planet Moon where his is Sailor of the plant Mercury. Remember when I told you that there were four others like you Niall?”

“Oh, yes I remember now.”

“Good, now go and change into distract the monster while I go and give Liam what he needs to transform into Sailor Mercury.”

“Ok, here goes nothing…..Excuse me Madame, but why are all the students asleep?” Niall asked the monster pretending to be a normal teacher who walked into the classroom.

“They not sleeping they are having they energy drained by the Negaverse,” the monster boasted while laughing that sent be chills up your spine with dropping Liam to the ground and transforming it’s arms into massive blades.

 “Oh, no you will not.”

“Who’s going to stop me?”

“I am!” Niall told the monster and was just about transform into Sailor Moon when suddenly…

“ **Mercury Bubbles…..Blast!!** ” Liam shouted as the bubbles left Liam the bubbles transformed into mist and surrounded the room. ‘ ** _Perfect time Li!_** ’ Niall though before transforming into Sailor Moon. The monster started to feel cold from the mist so put her arms around herself to try and keep warm when suddenly the monster saw Liam face appear from the mist so the monster punched Liam’s face only to find that it punched with it large blade hand into a computer trapping it there.

“Are you ok Ni?”

“Yes, I am fine but not that big ugly thing is,” Niall told Liam before taking his tiara and…

“ **Moon Tiara Magic!!** ” Niall said then released the tiara which when flying into the monster and cut it two before the turned into sand which went on the floor then it disappeared.

“Score,” Niall shouted will jumping up and down which caused Liam to chuckle.

“Well done Niall and Liam, I am very proud of you. You did a great job for your first time Liam so welcome to the Sailor Scouts Liam,” Lou said which cause Liam’s cheek to go red at the compliment.

“I am so happy that there another Sailor Scout to help me and I am glad it’s you Liam.”

“I am happy too someone has to look after you, you are always day dream Niall but what with this outfit?” Liam asked looking down at what he was wearing, he had a similar uniform as Niall but there were differences where Niall had either red or blue Liam had sky blue instead also the were no crescents on his boots, on his belt there was no crescent moon either but the symbol of Mercury, Liam similarly didn’t have a sword like Niall and on his tiara was a blue emerald.

“It’s the uniform of the Sailor Scouts and your represents the plant Mercury,” Lou told Liam

“Ahh!! I understand so there are more of us?”

“Yes, we need to still find Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.”

“Ok.”

“Well then Liam since you are Solider of Wisdom and Justice you can now started helping me with my homework,” Niall gigged which caused Liam to laugh and Lou to scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read chapter five I hope you liked it and I am sorry that the ending is a bit dull but I can't always make it so exciting ending. Please leave a kudos or a comment or subscribe this story it would be great to know of some people on enjoy this story or just find it dull or boring.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S I have another story I am working on called 'The Great Styles' biased on the Great Gatsby but with One Direction and my twist to the story.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it finally is everyone Chapter Six of Moon Prince.
> 
> Thank you to everyone (108) who has read this story & thank you Tajrose and NobaranoLuna24 for the kudos for this story and thank you NobaranoLuna24 for your comment on this story...It means a lot to me!! ^-^.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_“My sweet, I have to return home from a bit to make sure everything is still peaceful in my kingdom.”_

_“I do not want you to leave me,” Niall said feeling one tear slowly slide down his face which the shadow stranger wiped away before gentility placing it is shadowy on the side of Niall’s face before kissing Niall on the lips._

_“I have a gift for you to remember me by,” Niall said before passing what look like a necklace but he couldn’t be quite sure if it was or not._

_“Thank you, I will always have this on me so I will always have close to me,” the stranger said before kissing Niall again and then turned to leave._

Niall and Liam had become the best of friends since the found that Liam was Sailor Mercury and they were now currently shopping together they been to the shoe stores, clothing stores, games stores, book stores and now they were going heading for of the music stores.

“Niall?”

“Yes Liam.”

“You know that I told you that I have a boyfriend well I would like you to meet him,” Liam said with big smile before gabbing Niall by the wrist and pulled him along towards the cash register. There standing behind the cash register was a 6’2 tan male, he had brown hair with a blonde strip in front and brown eyes. He was wearing a black trousers, black converse shoes, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. As soon as the guy saw Liam he headed out for behind the cash register and went straight towards Liam before placing a kiss on Liam’s lips.

“Niall is my boyfriend Zayn Malik, Zayn this is my best friend Niall Horan,” Liam introduced them to each.

“Pleasure to meet you,” they both said while shaking hands and Niall noticed that Zayn narrowed his briefly while looking him before going back to normal then Zayn wrapped his right arm around Liam’s waist. Liam shifted into Zayn’s side.

“I get back to work but my shift ends in fifteen minutes,” Zayn said to Liam and kissed Liam again then headed back to the cash register while Liam and Niall bought some CDs.

“Why do you stay here Li and be with Zayn?”

“Are you sure that is ok?”

“I am sure…go have fun with your boyfriend,” Niall said with a smile.

“Thank you soo much!!” Liam thanked Niall and hugged before rushing over to Zayn.

~~~~~

“I am home mum,” Niall called out while placing his bags on the floor then he hanged up his jacket and taking off his shoes then picked up his bags. Niall headed to his room to place his bags on the floor before taking everything out of his shopping bag and placed them in his room in the places they were meant to be.

“Hey Lou, how are you today?”

“I am good. How are things between you and Liam?”

“We are having lots of funny today while shopping and I got to meet his boyfriend Zayn Malik, they are such a sweet couple,” Niall told Lou while putting the bags in his recycling bin.

“Niall, can you come down here please?”

“Sure mum just coming.” Niall said before heading downstairs into the kitchen were his mum was standing there with a present in her arms.

“I got a gift for you Niall I saw it at the mall today and I thought it would be perfect for you since your own is broken,” his mum said then give Niall the box who took it from her and start ripping the wrapping and then opened the box. Inside the box was a black cat alarm clock.

“Oh, wow mum this s such a cute clock. Thanks mum.”

“You’re welcome Niall, I wonder if Lou would like since it reminded me of Lou but black version of her instead of white.”

“Thank again mum, I really like this better than my old one,” Niall thanked his mum and hugged her then headed upstairs to put his new clock on his bedside table.

“What do you think Lou? It looks like a black version of you.”

“I don’t see it at all, there is no resemblance between me and that stupid thing. Does it even work?”

“Of course it work Lou, mum just bought the clock today,” Niall said while setting the alarm to the right time for when he was to wake – up.

“Did you check out its eyes? They really have an evil look to them Niall?”

“You are just jealous Lou,” Niall chuckled before heading downstairs again.

“Me jealous of that plastic cross eye, I am totally insulted,” Lou said as Niall walked down the stairs.

~~~~~

That night something woke up Lou but she didn’t know what till she jumped up onto Niall’s bed were she saw that the new cat clock that Niall just had been given was letting out a bright light.

“What is that weird light? That stupid clock…I knew it…in the morning that clock goes,” Lou said softly to herself.

~~~~~~

Next morning Liam knocked on Niall’s family house door since they agreed to go to school together today.

“Coming,” Niall’s mum called out and opened the door to find a young boy standing there around Niall’s age.

“Hello Liam, nice to see you again.”

“Lovely to see again Mrs Horan, I am here to fetch Niall so we can walk to school together today.”

“Niall has already gone to school Liam.”

“He has? But we were meant to go together.” Liam said in shock that not like Niall.

“Well, I know it not like Niall but he want to get an early start so he left over an hour ago actually and so did Bobby. Now if you excuse me Liam I have work to do cleaning, vacuuming, ironing to name a few so bye,” Maura sad before closing the front door. **_“What has happened to Niall and his family? They seemed to have changed.”_** Liam thought while heading to school.

~~~~~~

The weirdness didn’t stop there as the day went by Liam noticed that almost everyone in the streets and at school were also acting weirdly. It was starting to get on Liam’s nerves the way people were acting however on the way home from school Liam noticed that now everyone was running like they were all in a hurry to get to somewhere important.

“Liam!! Liam,” Lou called out at Liam as she spotted him and started to run to towards Liam.

“Lou is everything ok?” Liam asked Lou as soon as Lou was closer to him noticing that there seemed to be a clock strapped to Lou’s back.

“No, I have something I need to talk about but we have to go somewhere private.”

“Ok, let’s head for the park. It’s very private there,” Liam said before leading Lou to the park when they got to the park they saw that the park was empty so Liam sat down on one of the benches while Lou jumped on the bench next Liam. Liam then took the clock from Lou’s back then untied the string that had held the clock on Lou’s back.

“What wrong Lou?”

“Have you noticed that people have been acting very stranger this morning?”

“Yes, I have.”

“I think it has something to do with the Negaverse.”

“Where did you get that alarm clock Lou?”

“It is Niall’s alarm clock his mum bought for him from a new clock shop and I think that there is something strange about this clock but Niall won’t listen to me so that why I have come to you.”

“If we find anything how will we know what it is Lou?”

“Hold on a second,” Lou said before doing a back flip and when Lou landed so did a small sky blue rectangle box with a blue Mercury symbol on it.

“What is this Lou?”

“It is a small computer Liam and it can help you to analysis just about everything with it. It is yours as you can see it has your symbol on it.”

“Thank you Lou!! How does it work?”

“Just point at the alarm clock while you are opening the back of the alarm clock.”

“Ok, here it goes,” Liam said while point the minicomputer at the clock and then opened the back of the clock. When Liam had opened the back of the clock something like a small light had shot off right passed the side of Liam’s face but it happened so fast that it was hard to tell exactly what it was that flew by.

“Woah! What was that light?”

“I knew that there was something in this clock.”

“What was it?”

“I don’t know but I do know that it was too fast for the computer. That light is somehow affecting time, have you notice how everyone seems to be in a rush today even Niall? Niall got up two hours earlier then he normal does and that not normal,” Lou told Liam and Liam nodded his agreement because Niall would never get up that early unless it was something very, very important.

~~~~~

After sometime Liam & Lou found Niall who was have an argument with a stranger but Liam pulled Niall away and dragged him to the clock store were Niall’s clock was bought.

“We can’t just barge in there without some kind of plan,” Lou said to both Liam and Niall.

“But we know something up in there so let’s just go in there and raid the place. I want to just get this over with.”

“What with you Niall? You have never been like this before.”

“Yeah….well, today I already majorly behind schedule, I still have to do my homework, have some snacks and have dinner…Ahh!!!! Look at the time,” Niall said while panicking at what the time was.

“Relax Niall and calm down alright. Just gives us a little time to think of a way to get into the clock shop. You got any ideas Liam?”

“I bet they got somebody guarding the doors but we could try to crawl through the heat vents,” Liam suggested which cause Niall to make both frustrated & annoyed sound while gritting his teeth and waving his arms in the air.

“You guys are driving wild!!” Niall exclaimed then grabbed Liam’s wrist “we are going through the front door now!!”

“Wow he is serious,” Lou said and then Niall transformed into Sailor Moon.

“What you waiting for Liam? Transform!! We have busted some bad guys.”

“Yes, what are we wait for? I am tired of planning everything,” Liam said then got out his transforming pen and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

“Charge!!”

“Wait for me.”

“ **Moon Tiara Magic!!** ” Niall exclaimed as he released is tiara which flew in the stores’ wall and created a massive hole in it so both Niall and Liam ran through the hole but the hole closed up when Lou tried to go through it so she slammed into the wall.

“Barging in is not my thing.”

~~~~~~

Meanwhile inside the building Niall and Liam were both running down a corridor until they found a door which they opened and inside stood and woman with brown hair, brown eyes wearing red dress and black shoes.

“Time’s up for you and your clocks because we are here to stop you,” Niall said and the woman started laughing at Niall.

“Oh, please do you really think that you scare me you nosey pipsqueak?”

“Surrender while you can and make it quick ok? Because I haven’t go much time.”

“We will see about that because I don’t think girls can hold the hands of Negatime. Advance to the hour of midnight,” the women said as she turn in a Negaverse monster and the clock that stood behind her change its hand to midnight.

 “Follow me girls if you dare,” the Negaverse Monster said before going through the body of the clock.

“Ready Mercury?”

“Yes!! Let’s clean her clock,” Liam said and they both followed the monster into the body of the clock.

As they came through the door of the body of the clock everything changed and let just say it that the surround look very, very crazy and weird.

“Let’s spilt up. Ok? Let’s hurry.”

“No way Sailor Moon, we can’t just rush into this place or we will get lost.”

“There no time!! Came out here you coward!!”Niall yelled and all they heard was the monster laughing so Niall started to walk were he hear the voice but Liam grabbed his wrist.

“Wait Niall, let me just check around for any traps,” Liam said the touched his belt buckle and some sort of glasses covered his eyes then took out his mini-computer and started analysing the area which they were in.

“I will just have a look around in the meantime while you doing whatever you are doing with that thing,” Niall said and started walk around the area that they were in.

“So you still haven’t given up yet?” the monster voice asked them.

“Of course not...I am Sailor Moon….” Niall started to say but both Liam & Niall noticed that Niall’s voice was changing and when Liam looked up from his computer he saw that Niall had changed into child who could be more than four years old after a while Niall went back to normal.

“I am glad to be back to normal.”

“I don’t know how but she is controlling time so she can go forwards of backwards in time. Anything she want.”

“So she can make into little old ladies too?”

“Yep.”

“Well, then we have to get out of here because I don’t want to grow old,” Niall wailed to Liam.

~~~~~

Meanwhile a stranger jump into the window still of the shop before throwing a white rose into the clock face that stood in the room and disappeared

~~~~~

Unexpectedly the area which Liam & Niall were in shattered into a million pieces like glass does and they back in the room they were in he begin then suddenly the monster appeared before them.

“ **Mercury Bubbles….Blast!!** ”

“I can’t see her.”

“Niall aim at those two dots that her,” Liam told Niall who nodded.

“ **Moon Tiara Magic!!** ” Niall shouted then released the tiara which collided into the monster turning it into sand and the clock store magically disappear.

“We did it,” Liam and Niall exclaimed and high fived each other.

“You did it!! Are you girls alright?”

“Yes, we are fine,” they both said grinning before heading home.

~~~~~~

“So how are things with Zayn?”

“Things are great and we just celebrated our one year anniversary together.”

“Wow!! Congratulation!!”

“Thank you Niall. So are looking forward to you date with Harry?”

“Yes, I am so much but I am sooo nervous.”

“You be fine. I promise I was nervous too the first time I went out with Zayn.”

“You were.”

“Yes, I was.”

“Boys!! Go to sleep.”

“Yes Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter Six I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Please leave either or both a kudos and a comment if you can to tell me what you think if it.
> 
> Thank you soo much for reading this story 
> 
> 00Q007Narry


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this story and my other story it means a lot to me!!
> 
> So here is Chapter Seven!! I hope you like it!!

_“My sweet have a small gift for you,” the shadow figure said while brandishing a bouquet of white roses and daisies to Niall from behind his back._

_“Thank you sooo much!! I love the bouquet of flowers since it has my favourite flowers in it,” Niall thanked the stranger and kissed him on his left cheek._

Today at school Niall noticed that Liam was distracted which was odd to watch because suddenly Liam was being very clumsy, staring out the window or not getting the answers right.  So at lunch Niall decided to ask Liam why.

“Hey Li, are you ok?”

“Yes of course I’m ok.”

“Are you sure? Because today I seen you being clumsier then me, then there staring out the window and then finally not answering the teacher with the right answers.”

“Ok…you are right, I am not ok. You see the after the time that you met Zayn he been acting strange and then he keeps spacing out sometimes when we were talking or doing something.”

“Have you asked him if there something wrong?”

“Yes but he won’t say anything or avoid the subject.”

“I sure it nothing and if it is something then he will eventually tell but in his own time?” Niall reassured Liam who smiled back at Niall and then hugged him.

“Thank you,” Liam thanked Niall when suddenly Molly and Vivian headed towards them.

“Hey Liam and Niall, did you hear what been happening near at bus stop near the church?”

“No, we haven’t heard what been happening at the bus stop near the church?”

“Well, lately there been a lot of police cars around that area because a bus disappeared near there. The bus picked up some people then puffed vanished into thin air. I even heard that this wasn’t the first time it has happened there and so police are trying to keep to quite so as not to scare everyone,” Vivian told them and they all stared in shock at what they just heard.

“That weird because I have been to that church and seems like a pleasant place,” Liam told them.

“I have never been there,” Molly said after a while.

“Neither have I, but I not about to go there now not with all these people disappearing. I am going to be far away from that place,” Niall said while still looking pale in the face.

“I heard that they are selling charms that bring you good luck at everything like boyfriends and things at the church.”

“For real?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go,” Niall said with a massive smile on his face. **_‘Maybe this charm will help me to get Harry to be my boyfriend’_** Niall thought to himself.

“Could you guys get on for me?”

“Oh got a secret crush Liam,” Vivian teased Liam who had gone a small blush on his cheeks.

“No, I just thought it could give me some good luck for my extra credited essay I have been doing.”

“Extra credit easy!!” the girls exclaimed in shock.

~~~~~~

There was a figure sitting in front of a fire and it looked like the figure was meditating when suddenly the figure’s eyes opened wide and gasped in shock.

~~~~~~~

“Hello girls & boys and welcome to St John’s church. Oh it’s you girls again, wants some more charms but then you will miss your bus so you better go, ” an elderly man said the Vivian, Molly and Niall as they came into the church which made them look at him in confusion. It was a small church but a very beautiful one with stain glass window and outside stand around the church were beautiful flower tree that Niall had no idea what they are called.

“Grandpa,” a voice said behind the elderly man who caused them to turn and gasp because standing here was one most handsomest guy they have every see. Niall straight away realised that it was Zayn Malik.

“Why don’t you ever wear your glasses?”

“Because I don’t need them Zayn.”

“But those girls and boy are not even the same as the ones before grandpa and you say that you don’t need glasses,” Zayn said with a scowl while folding his arms in front of his chest which just cause the elderly man to laugh.

“Wow, he is really something.”

“Yes he is Molly. He almost makes me want to study about churches and thing,” Vivian said dreamily to Molly and Niall which caused them to look shocked at Vivian who hated to study about anything. Suddenly Niall noticed that Zayn had stiffened and his eyes had narrowed so he looked concentrated before he started mumbling.

The next thing Niall knows is that he feels something hit is forehead that unexpectedly he on the ground then he felt people around him talking and then he blacks out. After a while Niall wake-up and finds himself in a bed in a strange room but around him was Molly, Vivian and Zayn who were looking at him with a worried expression on their face so slowly Niall sat up when there a knock on the door.

“Mr Malik, I got the bandages you want,” said a stranger as he opened the door to the room that they are in. **_‘I have heard that voice somewhere before’_** Lou thought to herself.

“Thank you Luke, just leave by the door,” Zayn told Luke so Luke put the things that Zayn had asked for just inside the door before closing the door and leaving.

“Who was that?” Molly asked Zayn after Luke had left.

“That is Luke is another person work here at the church, you see grandpa is have trouble with doing some of the jobs here so he hire student or young adults to come and help him with some of the work here. I am so sorry for what just did to you Niall.”

“No worries it was just an accident.”

“Are you sure nothing broken?”

“I think so and I feel fine so don’t worry Zayn,” Niall said with a beaming smile at Zayn.

“I sometimes get visions about thing so I thought…oh, never mind,” Zayn said and both Niall & Lou looked at Zayn with interest. When suddenly the door to the room bangs open and there stood a middle age women glaring at Zayn.

“Where is she? What have you done with my daughter? She came here to get some charms and come home? She got on the bus and now they say that the bus vanished? So what have you done with her?” the women growled at Zayn with her had clenched into a fist.

“I am sorry but I don’t know. We get quite a lot of people here every day so we can’t be held responsible if they catch the bus home or not.  So go and talk to the police, they had been here quite often & searched the place and found nothing,” Zayn said loudly growing angry with the woman who just had come in so he stood and scowled at the woman.

“Why the rudeness of some people today.”

“I am asking you nicely leave us only,” Zayn said calmly ignoring what the woman just said to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Niall, I am getting very strange vibrations around here so we better go and get Liam.”

“But Lou I want to get a charm,” Niall whined at the cat.

“Niall Horan!! There is no time to think about charms when the Negaverse might be behind this,2 Lou said exasperated at Niall.

“Ok, relax already.”

~~~~~~~

When Lou, Liam & Niall got to the bus station where the girls went missing  they saw that a line of ten girls were all standing wait for the bus and all of them had charms from the church.

“Do you see that? They all have charms from the church.”

“Yes they do Lou and they all look like they haven’t had a good night sleep in a long time,” Liam said with a frown on his face before they headed over to the girls that were stand at the bus station.

“I wonder why?”

“Oh, look here the bus comes to pick them up.”

“Yes and you both try and get a good look at the bus driver,” Lou said as the bus pulled into the station and the door opened to reveal a women where the bus divers uniform but the hat was hiding the face. They watched as the girls went in single file onto the bus and the bus doors closed and off the bus drove when suddenly…..a big black hole appeared in the sky and then the buss flew up from the street into the black hole then the hole disappeared.

“Did you see that? The bus just flew into that black hole,” Lou said in shock and Liam & Niall nodded their head too shocked to speak all they did was stand there a blink there eyes to see if what they saw did just happen or were they dreaming.

~~~~~~

“The rumours are true, both me and Liam saw the church bus disappearing,” Niall told Zayn as he arrived at the church.

“Are you trying to imply something?”

“No not at all but you see I was wondering if you knew anything about it?”

“Why would I?”

“Cause all the girls who go onto the bus were wearing charms that they got from here.”

“That was Luke’s stupid idea.”

“Oh, I guess we were wrong. Let’s go Lou,” Niall said before leaving the church with Lou at his heels.

~~~~~

“What are we going to do now Lou?”

“We are going to go on to that bus this time and see what is happening.”

“You can get on that bus but I won’t”

“It is your duty Niall, you know.”

“This is a waste of time, I should have been at home doing my homework instead.”

“Too late the bus is here.”

“NOOOOOOOO!! I don’t want to go on that bus!” Niall wailed at Lou.

“We are getting on and that final.”

“Ok but I am disguising myself,” Niall said before taking out the transforming pen.

“ **Disguise Power…turn me into an air hostess or something** ,” Niall said then transformed and when it was done Niall was wearing an air hostess uniform.

“To bad it is not an airplane,” Lou said with a sigh before they ran to the bus and jumped into the bus stairs. As they came to the last bus stairs Niall & Lou saw that all the girl were lying around on the bus sleeping.

“This is wrong! They are all unconscious.”

“Driver, we going to have to pull over because this bus is under arrest for make totally bogus runs. I said stop,2 Niall yelled at the bus driver who was chuckling evilly at Niall before closing the doors of the bus and started to drive. This caused both Niall & Lou to fall down near the back of the buss and they gasped as they saw the black hole appear out of nowhere.

~~~~~~

Liam ran towards the bus but it was too quick for him the next thing he saw was the bus disappearing into the black hole with Niall and Lou inside.

“Noooo, this is not good.”

~~~~~~~

Suddenly the bus door opened and out fell both Niall & Lou into the oddest place you have ever seen, the ground was white and the atmosphere was blue with big balls the size of planets dotting all around the atmosphere. Floating in the air around Niall & Lou were the missing buses.

“Where are we? Why did they kick us off the bus?” Niall wailed as soon as he landed on his bum.

“Lower the decibels please Niall?”

“No, I like the decibels were they are,” Niall continued to wail when suddenly the black hole appeared again and down fell Zayn. The bus driver caught Zayn before his body landed on the ground and then put an arm around Zayn’s neck so he couldn’t escape. “ ** _Zayn!! Oh…no!! The driver turning into a Negaverse monster_** ,” Niall thought to himself.

“Niall, you got to become Sailor Moon now,” Lou said while Niall finishing wailing.

“Ok, I am ready.”

“See you can be brave when you put your mind to it.”

“ **Moon Prism Power!** ”  _(Well you guys know what happens now)_.

“I am Sailor Moon.”

“Oh!! So you are another one who thinks that they are a tough cookie too,” the monster said when suddenly just like Liam a symbol appeared on Zayn’s forehead.

“Zayn got the sign of…Mars!!” Lou exclaimed when she saw the symbol.

“ **Moon Tiara......Magic!!** ” Niall yelled out as he tossed his tiara at the monster, who jumped up so that the tiara missed but suddenly ravens appeared and started to attack the monster so that the monster dropped Zayn. Luckily for Niall the tiara flew back at the monster but the monster caught the tiara.

“You really think you can beat me with this toy? You Fool!!” The monster said while cackling at Niall.

“ **Tiara trap her**!” Niall yelled out and quickly the tiara got out the monsters hand then expanded its size before the tiara trapped the monster like a rope around the monster’s body.

“Zayn, are you going to be ok?”

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Do you still have that stick I left you,” Lou asked Zayn who looked shocked at Lou.

“Hey!! How come you know how to talk?”

“No time, I will explain it all later but right now we need that stick that I gave you.”

“Huh,” Zayn said taking out the stick half of the stick was red & the other half was gold and on the top of the gold was the same symbol that was on Zayn’s forehead.

“That stick is you special power stick, so don’t lose it. Now hold it up and shout Mars Power,” Lou told Zayn when suddenly the monster managed to get the tiara off itself and the tiara fell to the ground.

“I have had enough of that monster. **Mars Power!** ” Zayn shout then started transforming in Sailor Mars, Zayn had a similar uniform as Niall & Liam but there were differences where Niall & Liam had either red or blue Zayn had just Paris red instead also the were no crescents on his boots also his boot were short red boots that didn’t pass his ankle, on his belt there was no crescent moon either but the symbol of Mars, Zayn similarly didn’t have a sword like Niall and on his tiara was a red ruby.

“Wow!! Zayn is a Sailor Scout too,” Niall said in surprise as Zayn transformed.

“This is unbelievable,” Zayn said as he looked down at his uniform when suddenly they both noticed the monster running towards them.

“You messed with the wrong people you ugly slim face!! **Mars Fire…Ignite!!** ” Zayn yelled as he place both hand together with all finger down except for his point finger where  a small fire ball started and grew a bit before swirling off Zayn’s fingers. The ball hit the monster and surrounded it in fire before it burst into sand  then sand disappeared.

“Oh no!! the black hole is closing and if we don’t get out now then we have stay here for ever.”

“Do you know how Lou?”

“No.”

“Oh noooo!! We are toast!! The hole is close up so quickly,” Niall exclaimed as the watched the hole closing up when suddenly they saw a small ball of light shine though that black hole.

“Look something is come through,” Lou said  when suddenly the small ball of light opened another hole that shone all the way down to the ground.

“It got to be Mercury,” Niall said with a grin.

“He must be using his power to keep the black hole from closing to save us.”

“What should we do Lou?”

“Run towards the beam of light it is are only chance.”

“Hey there, Sailor Scouts!! Need a way out too?” Said the strange figure that wore black suite, black shoes, white shirt and a white mask that were like glasses that.

“Yes please,” Niall & Zayn said before they and Lou rushed onto the man’s bus. The stranger start drive the bus and the other bus towards the black hole. As they came through the hole both Niall and Zayn saw Liam  sitting on his legs hold his Mercury Stick before looking up and gasping.

“Oh look it is Liam!” Niall said happily to Zayn who look stunned and Liam was waving his hand in excitement.

~~~~~

 “You did it!” Lou said before jumping into Liam’s arms.

“You saved us Li,” Niall said beaming at Liam before hugging him.

“I am soo glad you are alright,” Liam said hugging Niall back before they separated.

“Liam as you can see is that your boyfriend Zayn is Sailor Mars,” Niall said and Liam rushed to Zayn to hug him.

“I am so glad that you a Sailor Scout like us Zayn then I didn’t have to hid this from you,” Liam said smiling at Zayn who smiled back.

“I agree and we can work together with no big secrets between us,” Zayn said before kissing Liam on the lips.

“Hey!! Where did go?”

“Where did who go?”

“The stranger that drove us back through the black hole.”

“I don’t know Niall,” Zayn said while wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist as they looked at the empty driver’s seat.

“I just wanted to thank him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter seven. Please do leave a comment of what you thought of my chapter because it would be lovely to hear your opinions on this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter Eight

**_This morning_ **

_Liam & Niall & Lou & Zayn had meet up together at Zayn house to discuss what they should go and do together since they felt like the needed a break from their homework so here they all were sitting around Zayn’s kitchen table with each something to drink in front of them. Earl Grey tea for Liam, Lady Grey tea for Niall, a espresso for Zayn and a bowl of milk for Lou._

_“What should we do today?”_

_“Don’t know Li.”_

_“I heard that there a new amusement called ‘Dream Land’ that literally just a few weeks ago so we could go there.”_

_“That a great idea Zi,” Liam said to his boyfriend and peck his lips._

_“Who is driving?”_

_“I am driving Ni since my car is here and both of your cars are at you houses..”_

_“Okey dokey Zi, are you coming with us Lou?”_

_“Yes, I will join just in case there any Negaverse pops up.”_

_~~~~~_

Zayn and Liam were holding hands when they were walk while together in the amusement park and Niall was like a little kid who just walked into the sweet store with Lou walking with him to make nothing would happen to Niall. Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at this whole moment that was happening which made Zayn raise his eyebrows at Liam.

“What got you chuckling Liam?”

“Is it just me or does this kind feel like we are family...you and me as the parents and Niall as our over eager son?” Liam said which caused Zayn to chuckle.

“Yes, it does feel like we are a family,” Zayn said with a smile and pecked Liam’s lips before wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist.

“Li, can we please get some ice-cream?”

“Sure Niall,” Liam said before they headed to the ice-cram stall to buy ice-cream for all three of them and then sat down on one of the benches in the amusement park to eat their ice-creams. Zayn, Liam, Niall & Lou began talking about the monsters they have faced so far and who could be behind these monsters because according to Lou that the Negaverse was a planet. The planet was different from Earth but Lou didn’t not know a lot about that planet but she did know that there are different clans on that planet so anyone of them could be attack them.

Niall had finished his ice-cream and was going to the bin to throw away the napkin. When suddenly Niall tripped and fell onto the ground before Niall was going to stand up again he moved his head so to look in front of him. There stand not too far away from Niall was a giant lion who roared at Niall which scared Niall that he rushed over to Zayn and sat on Zayn’s shoulders then tangled his fingers into Zayn’s hair. Zayn like Niall, Liam & Lou was too scared of the lion to comment on Niall ruining his hair.

“Hi,” the lion said causing them to stare at the lion even more.

“Woah.”

“He talks?” Niall asked while still on Zayn’s shoulder then they all hear a giggle and out of the bushes came a woman who looked like Cinderella. Instead of blonde hair she had champagne pink hair, her eyes were sky blue, her dress was sky blue & pink lace & white with white gloves, a golden tiara and holding a blood red apple.

“Don’t worry, he not a real lion but a remote controlled toy.”

“Oh….my, you are the Dream Princess, I heard about you from the tv but didn’t you were here in this amusement park,” Niall said excitedly as he go off Zayn’s shoulder and rushed over to the Dream princess with literally stars in his eyes.

“Are you sure he is fake?” Liam asked nervously while slowly standing up from his seat on the bench.

“Yes, all of our animals are remote controlled. Watch,” the Dream Princess said then moved her hand around her apple which began to glow this caused Zayn to gasp when suddenly they noticed around them that there were animals come out from the bushes and showing themselves.

“See.”

“Look at them all. They are so cute,” Niall said with a giggle as both the Dream Princess and Niall become surrounded by animals.

“I am getting weird vibrations from her,” Zayn said while scowling at the Dream Princess which made Liam look at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

Unexpectedly Niall was black flipped onto the toy bear’s back which cause Niall to smile and giggle before wrapping his arms around the bear’s neck. Zayn, Liam & Lou was watching Niall with guard eyes as he sat on the bear’s back when suddenly without warning Zayn headed toward Niall and picked Niall off the bear then place Niall on the ground.

“Zayn? Why did you take me off the bear?”

“The Dream Princess is giving me creepy vibes,” Zayn whispered to Niall who looked at Zayn in confusion before looking at the Dream Princess.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Would anyone of you want cookies, sweets and cakes?”

“Meeeeee!!” Niall exclaimed causing both Liam, Zayn & Lou to roll their eyes at Niall’s love for food espically sweets.

“Sure, why do you ask?”

“Well, you see that in an hour we are having a party at our own ‘Sweet Dream factory’.”

“Wow, just imagine all those sweets, cookie & cake. I can’t wait to go and it there.”

~~~~~

Zayn, Liam, Niall & Lou had decided to split so that they could explore the amusement park because ever since Zayn told them that he was getting a bad vibe from the Dream Princess so Liam & Lou went one way whereas Zayn & Niall  watching the Dream Princess who was surrounded by the animals and children. After a while the Dream Princess started to move so they follow but when they came to the corner that she just went around they saw that she was no were to be seen.

“Let’s go on the train Zayn, we might spot as we going are the park on the train.”

“Sure,” Zayn agreed and so they went onto the children’s train around the amusement park. They had passed quite a lot of the park but they still hadn’t glimpsed the Dream Princess anywhere they had passed however abruptly the train stopped unexpectedly causing Niall’s face to crash into the person that sat in front of him back.

“Sorry about the sudden stop folks, but there is a family of turtles crossing the railway track,” the conductor announced to the passengers. ‘ ** _Nice breaks_** ,” Niall thought sarcastically.

“Do you….Niall?”  asked  the person that his face had landed on.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

“I am babysitting my neighbour’s kids? So what are you doing here Ni?”

“I am here with my friends Liam and Zayn to relax from the stress of homework,” Niall told Harry and they continued to talk to each until Harry had to get off with the girl he was babysitting before Harry got off he gave Niall a piece of paper and when the train left the station Niall looked down on the piece of paper:

**Text me handsome your address so I can pick you up for our date tonight**

This caused Niall face to light up with happiness of the thought of the date tonight with Harry. Zayn looked at Niall with a small smile he was glad that Niall had a date with this Harry person since Liam had introduced him to Niall both Liam and himself was worried about Niall feeling left out.

**_“Attention everybody, the sweet factory party is about to begin!!”_ **

“Niall, we have to get off at the next station to get to that party to meet Liam and Lou.”

“I know but we still have some distance to get to the next station.

~~~~~

“Loooouuuu!!” Niall called out as they were running towards her.

“Sorry that we are late but it took some time to get off the train. What the matter? Where is Liam?”

“He is inside the Dream Castle.”

“He didn’t even wait for us.”

“There is a strange force here guys and I don’t like it,” Zayn said with a scowl and Niall looked that him with worried eyes. They all could hear people inside the castle talking, whispering and laughing when after a while everything went silent.

“Listen.”

“I don’t hear anything Zayn.”

“I think that the party is over,” Zayn said while frowning and Niall gasped in shock.

“Let’s hurry, there is something wrong in there,” Lou said trying not to panic herself so that the boys would not panic.

“The doors are lock, it would budge at all,” Zayn said after he tried to open the massive entrance doors into the castle with no success.

“We have to get in there and save Liam.”

“Come on Niall & Zayn, transform now.”

 

“ **Mars Power!!** ”

 

“ **Moon Prism Power!!** ”

 

“ **Mars Fire…..Ignite!!** ” Zayn shouted then the fireball left his finger and smashed the entrance doors of the Sweet Dream Factory into pieces.

“Let’s go now,” Lou said and they ran through the smashed doors and into the Factory. They both ran down a long corridor to see if it leads to the room where Liam was when suddenly they came face to face with the Dream Princess who was bowing to them.

“Princess, what is going on here?”

“I have been waiting for you Sailor Scouts,” the princess said before blow out air which was a red mist which spread out down the corridor and passed both Niall & Zayn. Suddenly the corridor disappeared and a grass field with flowers appeared underneath their feet.

“Be on guard boys, you are hallucinating,” Lou warned they boys when suddenly they saw the Dream Princess walking toward carrying a flower crown in her hands.

“I made this flower crown for you.”

“Thanks,” Niall thanked the princess and lowered his head so that she could place the flower crown on his head when quick as a flash Zayn grabbed the flower crown while pushing the princess away. Suddenly the flower crown transformed into a snake, then the snake moved up Zayn’s arm and bites him causing Zayn to cry out then dropped the snake while Niall & Lou gasped at what just happened. When the snake landed on the ground it turned into stone. Zayn went down on one knee while clutching the bite.

“Sailor Mars, are you alright? You are right there was something evil in the place.”

“I have gotten one of you and soon you will turn into solid stone just like the snake,” The Dream Princess cackled at them and like she said Zayn’s arm turned in stone which start growing up his arm.

“I have got to focus my powers on my arm to break the spell.”

“I call on the power of Mars….. **Fireballs Strike!!** ” Zayn shouted as his place the paper onto the stone covering his arm, after a few seconds later the stone shatter and there was Zayn’s arm stone free.

“You are ok now,” Niall said happily and hugged Zayn.

“Let’s get out of this dream Niall.”

“As you wish my dear,” the Dream Princess said and everything disappeared so that they could see that they were back in the corridor again.

“I am afraid the Princess must leave now,” the Dream Princess told them which caused Zayn & Niall & Lou to look at her with confusion on their faces then both the head and her legs disappeared from view. The body with arms & the top part of the dress started to rotate clockwise and the bottom of the body & skirt rotate anti-clockwise while a music box song started to play. The dress slowly transformed the top was red with black patterns, black gloves where the skirt turn purple with black patterns and the arms changed into puppet/doll’s arms. Then the head swirl up out of the body, the head still looked the same but puppet/doll like and the eyes were completely white for a few seconds then the green eyes fell into the white area of the eyes and on top of her head was a spiky read & black tiara.

“Hello, I am your dream dolly. Do you want to play?” the dream dolly said with a bow.

“Awww! She is soo cute.”

“She is evil Niall,” Zayn whispered to Niall.

“Oh…yeah!! I forgot that. This dream is over Dream Dolly, we know who you are and want you are up to.”

“Do you want me to blast her Niall?”

“No thanks Zayn, this is mine and I am going to turn her into dust.”

“Dust? Really Mr Moon? I think you are wrong Mr Moon,” the Dream dolly said before blow out the red mist again which turned the corridor into a forest this time.

“You really need to use your tiara faster Sailor Moon.”

“That may be true but at least I was brave this time around.”

“That is true. Wait I see two people coming towards.”

“Remember boys that this is just a delusion,” Lou told them as the figures come closer and the figure came out of the mist Zayn & Niall saw it was Harry & Liam. They both rushed towards them with literally hearts in their eyes while Lou was shouting at them say that Harry & Liam were not real and that Zayn & Niall were just dreaming but of cause the boys ignored her shouts. They were to busy riding on a merry go round and Liam & Zayn on one horse and Niall & Harry one another. .

“Perfect, they are completely off their guard now so I will put the under the apple curse on them then finished them off,” the Dream Dolly said  happily when suddenly there was a flash which cause the Dream Dolly to drop her apple and on the ground next to her was a white rose. Since the apple was on the ground everything in the corridor went back to normal and both Zayn & Niall found themselves riding broom sticks as horses.

“I leave the rest up to you boys,” the guy told Zayn & Niall before jumping out of the window and disappearing. Zayn and Niall quickly dropped the broom and grab Lou before running further into the castle to find the real Liam. After a while they come across the great hall and inside were hundreds of people of all ages and sizes. They stared to look for Liam when they heard a groan they quickly went to the area they the heard the groan come from as they came closer to where they heard the groan, they quickly spotted Liam and rushed towards him.

“Liam, are you ok?” Niall asked Liam as soon as they were in front of Liam.

“Yes, I think I am ok.”

“Good because right now we need you Sailor Mercury.”

“Sailor Mars is right guys we need Sailor Mercury and this time you guys are going to fight together.”

“Right!!”

“ **Mercury Power!!** ”

“Are you ready Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars?”

“We are ready.”

“ **Mercury Bubbles….Blast!!** ”

“Where are they?”

“Up here,” Zayn told the Dream Dolly as he falling from his jump and placing his mars paper on the doll’s forehead, “this while stop you in your tracks.”

“It is time to finish her off…..  **Moon Tiara….Magic!!** ”

“ **Mars Fire….Ignite** ” Zayn shouted and the fire from his fingers shot out and merged  with Niall’s tiara in the mid-flight before colliding with the Dream dolly which caused her to explode and turn into dust which disappeared.

“Yippee!!”

“Moon dusted.”

“Well, done guys. You did a marvellous job today working together I am really proud of you guys.”

“Thank you Lou, let’s go and have an ice-cream to celebrate our victory in the fight. Who is in?”

“Me!!”

~~~~~~

Niall was soo excited because in a few minutes Harry would be coming to pick him up for their date, Niall was wearing white shirt with a denim blue jacket, grey trousers and black shoes. As Niall waited for Harry to arrive he had a lot of things whizzing inside he head so he started pacing up and down. Suddenly the doorbell rang and slowly Niall walk to the door so not to seem too excited for the date even though no one was home but him to see so Niall opened the door. There Harry stood look handsome as ever and make Niall’s throat dry up make it hard for Niall to greet Harry. Harry was wearing a checked blue shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and brown boots.

“Hey Niall.”

“Hey Harry.”

“You look amazing,” Harry said which caused Niall to blushes.

“Thanks...erm...so do you.”

“Oh, I know that you’re not a girl but when I saw these flowers I had to bring them for you,” Harry said moving his hand from behind his back revealing a bunch of white roses.

“Thank you Harry, they are lovely and I don’t mind you giving my flowers epically white roses they my favourite flowers,” Niall thanked Harry and Niall walk out of the door before locking the door behind him. They got inside Harry’s Mini and Harry drove off.

“Where are we going Harry?”

“That a surprise Ni.”

“But..”

“No buts or puppy eyes, they won’t work night and I won’t tell you,” Harry told Niall, after a while of driving Harry parked his Mini and they both got out of the Mini, they were standing in front of the forest.

“Now I will blindfold you Niall.”

“Ok,” Niall said and Harry tied the blindfold before leading Niall into the forest. Niall stumbled a few times and nearly tripped too but each time Harry managed to rescue him each time. Suddenly they stopped then Harry step behind Niall and lent his head into Niall’s right ear.

“We are here,” Harry whispered and then took off Niall’s blindfold from his eyes. Niall gasped at the sight before him…

“What do you think? Do you like it?””

“Like….No I love Harry,” Niall exclaim before hugging Harry then placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. They were in clearing with trees surrounding the clearing and in each tree around the clearing were glass ball with small holes in the glass because inside were fireflies with help of the moon made the clearing glow. On the ground was a picnic blanket surrounding the picnic blanket were in the middle of the blanket were white candles, a small bouquet of white roses and a basket with the food. When they had sat down Harry opened the basket and started take out the food when most of the food  & drink was out except for the dessert Niall & Harry started eating.

“Where did you get this food it is delicious?”

“I made all the food.”

“You made all of this?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that is so amazing Harry.”

“Thank you.”

As they continued to eat (pasta, salads, meats, sandwiches etc.) they talk about everything & nothing and Niall had a fantastic time but for some reason he kept of feel a small bell ringing at the back of his mind as if he had done this date before but Niall knew that that was not possible. When they were finished with the dinner, Harry started putting out the desserts from ice-cream to cakes to sweets to dipped strawberries in chocolate.

“Before we start dessert I would like to ask you a question. Would you be my boyfriend Niall.”

“Yes!! Yes!!” Niall cried out beaming while happiness and Harry & Niall started kissing each.

“I have another gift for you Niall,” Harry said and brought out from behind the picnic a flower crown from daisies and placed it on Niall’s head then Harry started kissing Niall again. They eat dessert and kissed the rest of the date but before they left the surrounding they laid next to each side by side & hand in hand while looking up at the stars.

 "You look beautiful with that flower crown on Ni," Harry said turning his head to face Niall and Niall turned his head towards Harry.

"Thanks," Niall thanked Harry while blushing.

"And now you look stunning with that blush on you cheeks," Harry said then placed a kiss on Niall lips before looking at the stars again.

“ ** _This is the most perfect first date ever!!_** ” Niall thought as he laid on his head onto his boyfriend's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you read this chapter & I hope you enjoyed reading this chpater.
> 
> Even though I want to ask you to Kudos or comment on this story I have decided not to ask you readers because I would like you to Kudos or comment if you want to not because I would like you to.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^-^
> 
> xoxo


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy,
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait but you see that since since I last posted the story my life has been like a roller-coaster I lost my spark in writing, then was busy, then lost the chapter and wrote another one then found the original chapter and had to merge the chapters together, then my grandma passed away so lost again the spark to written and then get a very tiring job. So again I am soo sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Thank you to everyone of you who reads Moon Prince if I could and I knew you guys were I would thank you all personal and hug you. I am honoured that so many enjoy reading this story. Thank also to everyone who has kudos or left comments on this story and the other stories I have written.
> 
> Thank you again *HUGS FOR EVERYONE!!*

Zayn, Liam, Lou, Niall had more fights against the Negaverse over the coming weeks there was the fight on the cruise that they decide to take for the weekend to relaxing from work and school but of course the cruise didn’t go smoothly. They were attacked by the servants of the Negaverse on the cruise but even though it took some time they eventually managed to defeat the Negaverse and then after the battle the cruise ship turned back into an old rusty ship that was not meant to be sailed on. Luckily the police arrived in a few boats and made to get all the passengers off the ship and to land before heading back to the ship to move the ship back in the scrap yard where it was supposed to be.

Then there was the incident at the airport were Liam, Zayn, Lou & Niall had to fight a random guy was working for the Negaforce but it was not Lucas who Niall had met before. However before they had managed to meet the guy they were surrounded by policemen who they found out were made out of clay from Liam’s X-ray glasses so Zayn managed to use his Mars power to burn them back into mud pieces. The man somehow managed to control the planes in the airport and following them trying to kill them but instead the planes managed corner them to the edge of the runaway which lead over the side into the water.

 Lucky the Dark Knight was the one who saved them by cutting the connection between the mysterious guy and the planes and which stopped the planes in their tracks. The unknown guy and Dark Night started to fight when suddenly they landed into the water and disappeared out of sight then a white rose floated to the surface of the water. The evil man soared up into the air and there was no sight of the Dark Knight as they decided to call him. They were so mad at the evil man they managed to create a plan and defeated the evil man.

Next was the tennis match between Niall & a Negaverse monster  who came out from a champion tennis girl who was friends with Molly, a which was not an easy fight since the monster was an amazing tennis player but lucky to Niall great happiness the Dark Knight came and help Niall to defeat the monster. Niall was so glad that the Dark Knight was still alive and he even managed to thank the Dark Knight for helping him before he disappeared again.

Lou was one day nearly ran over by a truck but luckily Harry managed to save Lou from the truck. Just as Harry stepped onto the pavement Niall was just come down the street when he saw Harry he hurried towards him and of course they kissed each other in greeting. Before Niall noticed that Harry was carrying Lou which confused Niall but I can tell you that when Harry told Niall that he rescued Lou from nearly being squashed by a truck that Niall peppered Harry’s face in thank you kisses which caused Harry to flushed.

When Zayn, Liam & Niall was walking in the park Liam had introduced both Zayn & Niall to Mr Bumble (who was a family friend) who was the gardener to the only park in Mullingar which had a massive pond in the middle, a bridge and rowing boats which you could pay for to have a trip in the pond. Unfortunately the park was going to be close to be turned into a block of flats & some offices which really upset the people of Mullingar especially Mr Bumble who had worked there as the gardener since he was a child. Later that day when they came back to visit Mr Bumble Niall spotted Harry in a boat with a girl which made Niall have two thoughts one was who was she and other was Harry cheating on him but he didn’t have time to think about since there appeared a monster which they had to fight with a Negaverse monster.

After they defeated the monster and the owner of the park who were going to destroy the park come to Mr Bumble to inform him that they were keeping the park as it was, to put more funds into the park and also hire more gardeners to help he maintain the park. Oh and the girl with Harry in the boat was Gemma Styles Harry’s sister, Harry introduce them to each the day after the fight.

There was the ‘Wedding Blues’ fight as the boys called it, it was the most annoying week of school both girls & female teachers were all gashing about wedding dresses that they were going to design to win the wedding chapel competition and get a free holiday in Hawaii free of charge as along as one day you married in that church. Their home economics teacher Miss Whitson was getting married to a Mr Hepworth the English teacher so she joined the competition too because Mr Hepworth loved Hawaii unfortunately her salary was not very big so she couldn’t buy too expensive or exquisite materials for her dress however she did manage to find a material and went home to make the dress out of the material she had bought.

 Liam, Niall and Lou were walking home where they passed by Miss Whitson flat where they saw Mr Hepworth with a bouquet of flowers for her but after a few minutes after the door had opened they saw Miss Whitson hurled the bouquet of flowers onto the ground which shocked Mr Hepworth, Liam & Niall and Lou. The next day was the competition for the best wedding dress however since the accident at Miss Whitson Lou has sensed the Negaforce at work so they had to get into the competition which meant that Niall had to use the Lunar pen and disguise as one of the brides.

 As Niall stood on the stage both Liam and Zayn looked for Miss Whitson but she was nowhere to be, the host was introducing their star guest but instead of the star guest was Miss Whitson who place nearly everyone to sleep except for Niall, Liam, Zayn & Lou though Niall nearly did fall asleep. Out of Miss Whitson came a Negaverse monster Black Widow which after they had transformed they battle her and defeated her. Miss Whiteson won the competition and got married to Mr Hepworth then they had they honeymoon in Hawaii.

Following the ‘Wedding Blue’ was the model photography competition by a world famous photographer however what was strange was that it was that the photographer who was going to take the photos was normally only took pictures of nature. His name was Raymond Lewis and he happened to be a sort friend of Zayn so Zayn, Liam and Niall were all invited to the model photography competition to help judge the best male and female models in the competition which the boys found was fun to judge but Zayn started to get bad vibes coming from various room in the building where they were hosting the competition then there was the start of the phone calls from the teenagers’ parent asking where their children which caused Zayn, Liam & Niall to be very suspicious of was happening in the model photography competition.  

Therefore they decide to split up and search all the rooms for anything suspicious when Niall & Lou found a were Raymond was taking a picture of four girls and the bright flashes had disappeared the girl had disappeared from where they just were standing which confirmed that something bad was behind it so Niall transformed in Sailor Moon.

Niall was busy dodging the camera blast of the Negaverse Monster when Liam & Zayn arrived as Sailor Mercury & Mars, they both used their powers to stop the monster but they were both hit by the blast along with Lou too. The monster threw three photos at Niall which was pictures of Liam & Zayn & Lou this cause Niall to be distraught as he slumped against the wall…how was he supposed to defeat the monster now when suddenly when he looked at the wall he was leaning against an idea sparked and just as the Monster was going to take a picture of him Niall jumped.

 He flipped and landed behind the monster causing the monster to receive the blast before Niall did his Moon Tiara to destroy the monster once and for all which also brought the others back. Niall rushed towards to Zayn & Liam and hugged them tightly against him so happy that they were back.

Niall’s mother’s godchild Sammy was staying over at their house while his parents were away on a very important business trip and one morning as they were having breakfast when Bobby read out from the newspaper that a girl friend of Sammy called Mia Watsen had won a prize for designing a doll which caused Sammy to beam with happiness which caused Niall to tease him by pretending to be a reporter and asking what it was like to have a star doll designer as a girlfriend which caused Sammy to go red before denying that she is his girlfriend. On the way home from school with Josh two girls came up to Niall and asked him if he was Sammy’s cousin so Niall nodded in reply.

 The girl told Niall that they didn’t like Sammy anymore because Mia had given Sammy her doll that won that competition in the newspaper and he taken it until the boys around him were teasing him for crushing/loving Mia which caused him to push the doll which was in a bag back at Mia but she didn’t manage to grab it properly so it fell to the ground and shattered. Mia was crying when she opened the bag to see the broken doll and Sammy didn’t even say sorry to her this cause Niall to be furious at Sammy.

Niall stormed straight up the stairs towards the guest room were Sammy was stay and went in to have a talk with him and managed to convince him to go to Mia to apologise to her. Sammy tried to apologise but unfortunately each time he went to her house something would happen so he couldn’t go to her house until a few days later her mother rang and asked if he could come over to their house.

Sammy arrived at the house Mia’s mother told him what happened to Mia that she was never out of her room and always working on her dolls all day, Mia’s mum asked him if he could try to get her out of her room but even Sammy couldn’t get her out. That evening Niall could sense that Sammy was down in the dumps so Niall made a cup of hot chocolate then grabbed four of Maura’s chocolate cookies then placed them onto a plate before headed up to the guest room and knocking on the door when Sammy had let Niall in Niall placed the plate of cookie & the hot chocolate in front of Sammy who give him a small smile back.

Sammy told Niall what happened to Mia and Niall just listened before he hugged Sammy then telling him that maybe he should give Mia a present which might help her then head to his room.  Niall sat on his bed just staring at the wall and there was an odd mood surrounding Niall which Lou found peculiar so Lou asked Niall what was up and Niall told Lou that he was worried for Mia. Lou 7 Niall exchanged view of what they believed happened to Mia when they came to the conclusion that it might be the Negaverse and the next day Niall heard that there was a dolls exhibition so he decided to call both Liam & Zayn to inform them what was happening and to meet him there at the exhibition.

Liam & Zayn arrived at the exhibition together as a couple with a ‘picnic’ basket which actually contained Lou whereas Niall had brought Sammy with him to the doll exhibition though Sammy had tried to avoid coming but Niall had managed to drag him with him which of course annoyed Sammy.  They bumped into Mia’s mother who informed that Mia was out back if they would like to go and greet her so Niall grabbed Sammy’s wrist then dragged him toward the back to greet Mia. Niall opened the door to find Mia lying on the floor and a doll monster standing next to her and Sammy ran towards her will shouting Mia’s name.  The doll monster turned towards Sammy then blasted Sammy who flew in the wall and was knocked out. The doll that Sammy made had fallen onto the floor and the doll monster stepped on the doll.

Niall was furious and balled his hands in fists before shouting  **Moon Prism Power!!** After Niall had transformed he had to dodge the dolls that the doll monster sent his way which lead him out of the building in the garden. After a while of run away from the dolls Liam and Zayn joined the fight even the Dark Knight and soon they found that the doll’s right ankle was it weakness so Niall aimed his tiara Frisbee at it destroying it. Sammy and Mia were friends again and Mia had made a small doll version of Sailor Moon which was now in Sammy’s room.

~~~~~~

_Niall reached into the wardrobe and grabbed the black cloak with a hood then put on the clock before heading out of his bedroom. He walked quietly around the building he was in and staying mainly in the shadows. Suddenly a person was heading towards him and he quickly hid behind a pillar waiting for the person to pass by so he could carry on. His heart stared beating faster and his breathing faster but he was trying to breathe slower to get his heart to go down. After a while the person had passed by the pillar were Niall was standing so  Niall started  walking again still careful until he got out of the building but once outside the building Niall stayed in the shadows until he stood in front a gate door and Niall took out the key out the cloak pocket then unlocking the door._

_Behind the gate door was a beautiful garden full of flowers, fountains & statues but he ignored the beauty of the garden and started walking again following the winding path until he got to an area which was filled only white tulips then he sat down on a bench that was there as if he was waiting for something or someone._

_“Hello my sweet,” came the voice from he left so Niall’s head turned to the voice to find the shadow figure again so Niall jump up of the seat and went straight into the Shadow figure’s arms who hugged Niall closer to him. The figure then with its hand cupped Niall’s face and then placed his lips onto Niall as they were kissing literally it felt like fireworks were exploding while they were kissing after a long while they parted._

_“You know we can be doing this too often or your mother will get suspicious of you.”_

_“I know but I don’t understand why she doesn’t like you anymore.”_

_“Neither do I my sweet, but I think it might have to do with who my mother was.”_

_“Oh, but that is a stupid reason not to like you because of who your mother was.”_

_“I know but your mother refuses to listen to what we say to her about me and where I come from.”_

_“Mmmmm…..”_

_“I love you so much my sweet.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_~~~~_

‘Knock, knock.’

“Come in,” Niall called out with still trying to write the school essay that he had been given  when into the room came Liam who was holding something in his hand and placed onto Niall’s desk. It was a blue box with a gold ribbon around it.

“What is this?”

“I found this on your step and with is small envelope on top  addressed to you,” Liam said passing the envelope to Niall who took it from Liam and looked at the front of the envelope because there obviously was Sailor Moon name written in a fountain pen in a beautiful calligraphy way. Niall gently opened the envelope and pulled a small card.

_‘To Moon Bow,_

_Promise of forever._

_Dark Knight’_

Niall stared at the card in shock and confusion…‘Why did the Dark Knight send him a gift? How did he know that he was Sailor Moon? How did he know where he lived? Why was he calling Niall ‘Moon Bow?’

“Go on Niall, open it,” Liam said to Niall so Niall pulled the ribbon to undo it then he lifted the box lid under the lid was some sort of cotton material so Niall lifted the cotton material and both Niall & Liam stared in shock at what was under the cotton material…..because laying there was a beautiful gold crescent moon with diamonds set into the gold crescent moon.

“Wow!!”

“Yeah, wow!!” Niall said in a daze still staring at the necklace before lifting the necklace out of the box and turned over the crescent moon there on that side was the Dark Knights word ‘Promise of forever’.

“Do you want me help you with putting on the necklace?”

“Yes please Liam,” Niall said to Liam, Liam carefully took the necklace out of Niall’s hand then put around Niall’s neck and clasps together. The crescent moon was hanging at that same level as Niall’s heart and Niall liked the crescent moon for some reason when he looked at the crescent moon it gave him some sort of peace and tranquillity to himself.

“It suits you Niall.”

“Yes, it does but I wonder why the Dark Knight sent me this necklace? And why of all things to have engraved on this crescent moon why ‘Promise of Forever’?”

“I don’t know Niall but hopefully we one day found out the answer to our questions but what worrying me the most is…how the fudge did he know where you live?”

 ** _‘ That is a good question Liam Payne but you have to wait for that answer to..’_** the shadow figure said with a small grin before disappearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter Nine of Moon Prince and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to @onedirectionships for the comment on this story.
> 
> Please do check out my other stories. Please do leave a comment
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> ^-^ xoxo
> 
> P.S The next chapter that I will be started on is the next chapter of 'The Great Styles'.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets angry at Niall. Niall meets guy name Tom Parker who be starting at Niall's school on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So here it is the tenth chapter of Moon Prince I am so glad that I finally have completed this chapter. Thank you soo much to everyone who has read this story I am sooo very thankful to you all. I am soo happy that I have 591 reads and 10 kudos and about 1 comment and I am very honoured that so many of you like this story *hugs*. I would like to dedicated this next chapter to NobaranoLuna24 for her lovely comment *hugs* ^.^!!

“YOU ARE SOOO LAZY IT UNBELIEVEABLE!!”

“I AM NOT LAZY!!”

“YOU SO ARE LAZY AND YOU ALWAYS MAKING LIAM DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU.”

“I AM NOT LAZY AND LIAM DOESN’T DO MY HOMEWORK LIAM ONLY HELPS ME WITH MY HOMEWORK BECAUSE SOMETIMES I DON’T UNDERSTAND THE QUESTIONS WHEREAS LIAM DOES.”

“They are still arguing...*sigh*…how long have they been arguing” Lou asked Liam who was sitting down on the sofa trying to read.

“I think about two hours,” Liam told Lou which caused her to shake her head then sigh in frustration.

“Including this fight how many times have those two been bittering or fighting this week?”

“Including this today I would make it out as eight all together.”

“Eight?”

“Yes eight.”

“This is not good Liam, we need Niall & Zayn to be able to work together and to get along with each other or we are going to have trouble with fighting with Negaverse if they argue like this on the battle field and this is going to more problem because it will be hard to find the Moon Prince.”

“The Moon Prince?” Liam enquired Lou and both Niall & Zayn stopped fighting because their curiosity to hear what Lou had to say about the Moon Prince and why it was so important to find this Moon Prince guy so they walked over to where Liam sat and joined him on the sofa.

 “Yes, the Moon Prince he is the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom’s throne after his mother Queen Selena died.”

“Moon Kingdom? I have never heard of the Moon Kingdom or anyone living on the Earth’s moon at all and I have read a lot of books and not one refer to a Moon Kingdom being on the Moon.”

“I am no surprised that there was not a single mention of the Moon Kingdom in any of the book since there was a massive war bigger than the ones you hear on the news today it was a war between the Negaverse and our whole solar system including Earth. It was a terrible war people, lives were lost, families were broken and homes were destroyed what was worse it that the Moon Prince was killed during the battle therefore Queen Selena used the Imperium Silver Crystal to trap the Seven Shadows that worked with the Negaverse but not only that but she save her son and his entire court with crystal too. The Queen then sent the Crystal into the future which not only cause everyone to have their memories wiped so everyone forgot about the Moon Kingdom and it existence, However unfortunately as the silver crystal on its way into the future broken into seven rainbow crystals which each contained one of the Seven Shadows inside and all seven crystal disappeared into the Earth’s atmosphere. They were reborn into seven different people who each has one of seven rainbow crystal inside them but they have no memories of them being one of the Seven Shadows however if we do collect all seven of the rainbow crystals then it might leads both to the Imperium Silver Crystal and to the Moon Prince. However while we are going to find the crystals we must be on the look-out for the two remaining scouts Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus we will be needing as much help as possible,” Lou told them which caused the guys.

“So how can we find these crystals,” Zayn asked Lou who jumped up then did a back flip where Lou had done a back flip appeared a white stick/wand with a crescent moon on top and it landed on Niall’s lap.

“This is a crescent moon wand it will help us track the crystals down that those three balls under the big crescent moon and above the small crescent moon because when the crescent wand sense a rainbow crystal those balls start flashes & beeping to let us now that one of the crystals are nearby.”

Suddenly the door rang which caused Niall jumped of the sofa then headed towards door to and Niall opened the door the door to find Harry on the other side. Niall threw his arms around Harry then promptly brought him into a kiss and Niall was exploding with tingling feeling like the first time they kiss each. Niall was so wrapped up in kissing Harry that he didn’t hear Zayn calling out from inside the house asking who was at the door however as you know Niall didn’t reply so Zayn headed towards the front door to see what had happened to Niall and there standing in the front door was Niall Horan making out with a guy with mahogany brown curly hair. Zayn cleared his throat but nothing happened so he banged his hand on the door which caused them finally to separate from the making out and he could see a blush entered into Niall’s cheeks.

“Harry this is Zayn Malik my best friend…Zayn this is Harry Styles my boyfriend,” Niall introduced them to each other and for a few minutes both Zayn & Harry sized each other up before reach out their hands to shake each other hand.

“Come inside Harry and meet Liam my other best friend and boyfriend to Zayn while I just go and changed before we head out,” Niall said before disappearing into the house and both Zayn & Harry headed inside too where Zayn introduced Harry to Liam. By the time Niall had come down after getting changed Zayn, Liam & Harry were getting very well along with each other which caused Niall to smile because Niall was quite worried that they wouldn’t get on but thankful they did.

“I am ready to go out for lunch…bye Zayn…bye Liam,” Niall said before headed to the front door, he could hear Harry saying goodbye to the guys and they headed out. Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist as they decided to walk to the café. They were having a great time at the cafe when suddenly as Niall leant over toward Harry to pinch some of Harry’s duck salad Niall saw Harry’s freeze and pale in his face at the same time like he had seen a ghost.

“Harry? Are you ok?”

“Where did you get the necklace?”

“From a friend.”

“A friend?”

“Yes a friend.”

“Does he have a name?”

“I don’t know his name but I have met him quite a few times and he has helped me get out of sticky situations.”

“On hold on cotton picking minutes you don’t know this guy’s name and you accepted his present.”

“Umm…Yes.”

“WHAT!! I have tried you give a few gifts but you refuse them except if they cost nothing or very are cheap but you accepted an expensive gift from a stranger. It feels like this stranger means a lot more to you then me your boyfriend.”

“Harry, it’s not like that.”

“It’s seems like it to me and next you going to tell me that you have a crush on him,” Harry tried to joke to Niall but froze when he saw Niall blushing which caused him to sigh in frustration.

“Christ!!” Harry said after a few minutes before cover his face with his hand then Harry stood up to leave this café before he did something or say something he would regret to Niall.

“Harry?”

“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think,” Harry said before quickly walking out of the café and Niall tried to follow but the waiter stop him saying he couldn’t go before him paid the bill so Niall paid the bill then headed home because he knew there was no idea where Harry could have gone however he took the long route from the café home so he could think and try to control his emotion. Niall understood why Harry was mad at him since he did except an expensive gift from a stranger but not from his boyfriend, he really felt bad that he didn’t except the gifts from Harry. Right now Niall needed head home and come up with a way to get a Harry to forgive him.

Suddenly next thing Niall was that he had crashed into someone else then landed onto his bottom on the pavement. ‘Man! Why do I have be such a klutz?” Niall though with a wince when a hand reached towards him which Niall place his hand into that hand and the hand helped him stand up. When Niall was back up on his feet his took a look at the person who had help him up onto his feet it was a male who had helped him up to his feet he was a bit taller than Niall, he had dark brown that look black in some light and brown eyes.

“Sorry for bumping into you like that,” Niall apologised to the stranger.

“No worries, I wasn’t looking were going to focus trying to find a clothes shop,” the stranger said with a smile.

“You are new here?”

“Yes, I am just moved here with my family from London.”

“London?”

“Yes.”

“How was it living in London?”

“It was great living there even though there a quite a lot of people living there of course because there is so many things you can explored even though I live for quite some time I haven’t even manage to scratch the surface of what you can do in London.”

“Wow, that’s sounds amazing place to live.”

“It was…”

“Oppies, I forget to introduce myself I am Niall Horan.”

“Nice to meet you Niall, I am Tom Parker.”

“So are going to start school or are you finished with school?”

“I am transferring to Milton School.”

“That is where I go to school, I would be happy to show you around.”

“Thank you, I will definitely appreciate if you could show me around the school. I would love to stay here and chat with you about school and other things however my mother is expecting me to arrive home soon, sorry.”

“No worries, I understand and anyway I need to head home too so I will see you on Monday at school.”

“Yes, see you on Monday.”

“Bye.”

“Bye,” Tom said before they parted away and both headed home however Niall went via the park where he picked a flower before heading to the bridge that went over the pond when Niall got to the middle of the bridge he stopped then rested his arms on the bridge. Niall stood there gazing out at the pond and the rest of the park but after a few minutes Niall stopped noticing anything since he had start day-dreaming. Niall after a while looked down into a the water and there he saw Harry smiling back at him with his striking smile which cause Niall to sigh happily but then he remember what an idiot for rejecting Harry’s more expensive gift and a small tear fell down his face. Niall threw the flower in angry and frustration at Harry’s reflection in the water and then headed home.

~~~~~~~

Niall flopped onto his bed when he had arrived home and blankly glazed up onto the ceiling, Niall knew it has only been a few hours since Harry left but already he missed Harry terribly there was something about Harry that called out to Narry that made him feel safe and secure not only that but Harry was Niall’s first boyfriend. Niall was still so glad that a guy a handsome as Harry was interested in him even though Niall had never had a boyfriend before and also how patience he was with Niall never pushing him to do something he didn’t want to do after while Niall fell asleep with thoughts of Harry circling his brain.

After a few minutes Lou come upstairs to see what had happened to Niall since he didn’t come to greet her like he usually did so Lou was wondering what happened to Niall. When she comes into Niall’s room she found Niall asleep on his bed so she jumped onto the bed and with the help of her teeth she pulled the bedcover over Niall’s body before curling to the sleep near the bottom of Niall’s bed soon she too fell asleep.

_‘Niall was walking down one of the park’s path while looking around because it was a lovely day the sun was shining and the flowers were all in full bloom giving off a beautiful scent around him._

_“Niall,” came a voice from his right and Niall quickly turned to find the Dark Knight standing there smiling at him._

_“Dark Knight you are here…I am so happy to see you again,” Niall said with a big smile on his face rushing to the Dark Knight and hugging him._

_“I am so glad to see you again too Niall, you are still as beautiful as I last saw you,” Dark Knight told Niall with a smile while cupping Niall’s face and then stroking Niall’s cheek with his thumb causing Niall to hum,_

_“Thank you so much for the present.”_

_“Your welcome my sweet, you deserve it and I knew it was perfect for you the minute I saw it in the shop window,” Dark Knight told Niall before tipping Niall’s head up towards him and leaning down to kiss Niall on the lips. When the Dark Knight was kissing Niall he felt like he was floating on air and the was warmth spreading all around his body all the way to the tip of his fingers and toes when Dark Knight part his lips from Niall it caused him to sigh in contentment before Dark Knight kissed him again._

_However while he was kissed the Dark Knight for the second time himself shiver as if he was cold also the mood had change from warm to cold and when he broke from kissing the Dark Knight it was no longer the Dark Knight staring back at him it was Harry._

_“Harry?”_

_“How dare you like Dark Knight and accept his gifts not mine. How dare you kiss him when you already have a boyfriend.”_

_“Harry I didn’t mean to kiss him.”_

_“Oh, so you didn’t mean to kiss but you did just like you didn’t mean to have a crush on him too.”_

_“Stop it Harry you being silly I am your boyfriend not Dark Knight’s.”_

_“I am being silly…I AM BEING SILLY HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SILLY I GAVE YOU GIFTS THAT I BOUGHT FOR YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WOULD SUIT YOU BUT NO YOU HAVE REJECT THEM BECAUSE THEY COST A BIT TO MUCH FOR YOU BUT DID YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE MINUTE HOW I FELT ABOUT THAT. NO OF COURSE YOU DIDN’T TO WRAPPED IN YOURSELF TO SEE I WAS FEELING LIKE YOU REJECTED ME EVERYTIME YOU REFUSED A GIFT FROM ME THAT WAS TOO EXPENSIVE.”_

_“I am sorry Harry I didn’t mean to upset you so much Harry because you do mean a lot more to me then the Dark Knight and I should of though more about your feelings then just how much the gift. I am sorry.”_

_“I wish I could believe you Niall but right now please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think,” Harry said before turning away from Niall and leaving him._

_“Nooooooooo Harry!!!!”_

_“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think.”_

_“Please don’t leave me Harry.”_

_“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think.”_

_“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think.”_

_“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think.”_

_“Please Niall, leave me alone I need some time to think.”_

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” Niall yelled out before jerking up right in his bed and causing Lou to bolt right up.

“Are you ok Niall?” Lou asked worriedly to Niall.

“Yes, I am fine just had a bad dream that all.”

“Do you want to talk about the dream?”

“No thanks.”

“Can I ask did it have to do with something that happened yesterday?”

“Yes, it did but I don’t want to talk about it however I will say this that I did something really stupid and that hopefully later today I will be able to fix it.”

“Good, well lets go back to sleep.”

“No thanks Lou not just yet for me I will read a book before I go to sleep.”

“Ok then but I am going to sleep again,” Lou said before settling down again to go to sleep while Niall picked up his reading book The Giver and started reading that for a while. When Niall finally knew that Lou was a sleep he placed his reading book down on his bedside table then got up off his bed and head to his wardrobe. After he quietly & carefully opened the wardrobe door he got out a blanket then head for the window seat before sitting down on the window seat and wrapped the blanket around. Niall looked out of his window and up on the beautiful full moon that shine brightly tonight.

“I wonder were the Moon Prince is and why is he not giving us some sort of hint where he could be hiding? I hope that we can soon find Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus it would be lovely to get a bit more help with fighting the Negaverse and finding the seven crystals. I hope that Harry will forgive but I wish I could tell him that I am Sailor Moon it would be so much easier and then I don’t have hid it from him however knowing Lou, Liam and Zayn they will never let me tell Harry,” Niall whispered out loud to himself the gently pressing his head against the window.

 

“However what I wish for the most right now in the world not because it more in important then find the Moon Prince and trying to save the world but I would like to know even so is who are my real parents? Why did they give me up and leave me on the Horan’s doorstep? Where are they? Are they even alive and out there? If so do they even miss me or even regret giving me up? One day I hope I will receive answers to my questions however for now I will leave it and focus on saving this world and defeating the Negaverse. Goodnight moon and Goodnight Lou,” Niall whispered before snuggling into his blanket and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter ten of Moon Prince ^.^!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^.^
> 
> xoxox


	11. Not chapter but Pretty please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not chapter but Pretty please read

_So I know it been a long time since I have updated any of my story but you see I have been very busy and ill so please forgive me. However I will update this story soon but I don't when so I was wondering if you guys what me to do an ask the characters a question?? If so let me know in the comment box below and please do write any questions that you have for the characters in Moon Prince ^.^!! Thank you *hugs* ^.^!! And I am sorry for the long wait._

 

_00Q007Narry_

_xoxox ^.^!!_


End file.
